Buring Wolf
by Ashbug22
Summary: The story of Kiya Wolf and her journey. Kiya has an uncanny power that the x-men, Magneto and everyone else want. If she does not learn to control her power, it could destroy the world. Does she love Wolverine or Gambit? Review and I will love you forever
1. Chapter 1: The X men

**Burning Wolf**

Chapter1: The X men

"They call me Kiya Wolf" I said to the stranger called "professor Xavier". He was a bald, intelligent looking man in a wheel chair. However, the wheel chair seemed so misplaced on him, as if he should get up and walk at any whim. He had in tow a beautiful red head named "Jean Grey". It was strange for them to suddenly approach me in the parking lot of my high school, after I had stayed there long after everyone had deserted place.

"We've heard great things about you Miss Wolf" Xavier said with a knowing smile, which while flattering, made my stomach flop around inside with nerves, for what seemed like no apparent reason. It's like I was getting that "Uh oh feeling" or whatever the heck it is they call it. It must have showed on my face because then he quickly said "From your records and teachers. You seem to be drawing attention from your academic achievements." He smiled again. That creepy feeling..

I was about to try and make a polite excuse to leave for some kind or reason that flew out of my butt when Jean piped in saying with as much charm as she could possibly muster "You really ARE something special Kiya. We came here today to invite you to Professor Xavier's institute for gifted youngsters. You are a bit different from the 'norm' aren't you?"

So they wanted me in their school? I mean yeah, I made good grades, all A's... But I wasn't _the best_ in school academically. No that was Nancy Widout. Stupid Nancy Widout. None the less her sudden reveal of intentions shocked me a bit until she started to babble on about my uniqueness and the unique and special kids at their school. Oh god, they didn't think I was like, you know a **special** kid? Or maybe… Maybe it had to do with what had been happening to me lately. Had Mom told someone? It had been happening more often. Like just yesterday when I- Ahaaagha!

I nearly fell to the pavement just before light, swift hands caught my fall. My head spun around in search of the person who had nearly knocked me over, then caught me just as quickly. It was a man with piercing red eyes. He looked me over with a mystified look, as if surprised greatly by something as he still griped me tightly around the waist. I stood in shock, unable and unwilling to break the electric fire piercing between our eyes in a jagged connecting shot that tied us together.

"Erhum..." said an impatient voice from the opposite side of which Jean and Professor X stood from me and the man with the red eyes. The noise shocked me back into reality where I realized two groups had began to gather, which I had not noticed before. On the side with Jean and Professor X, five others seemed to have come out of a shinny black van. One was a very handsome guy who wore cool red shades. Next to him was a pretty girl with white streaked hair who seemed extraordinarily anger. But it wasn't toward the man holding me like the others seemed to direct their forlorn anger, more toward... me?

Next to the skunk head girl was a cute girl who was very tiny and seemed to have the softest hair which was concealed in a bobby ponytail. Staying protectively close to her was a guy who looked foreign, maybe German? Toward the back of this group was a black kid with light blond hair and full, pouty lips. The group seemed to growl at the red eyed man, as if they had a deep feud with him.

At this the red eyed man pulled me closer with a devious smile shot arrogantly toward them. I tried to shake the man off, but he now held a tight grip around me, as if claiming a prize. As he did so there was a now even more impatient "ERHUM!" from the opposite side of the now infuriated looking group. On this other side there was a thin, athletic young man tapping his foot quickly with his arms tightly crossed. He had uncanny silver hair that even now at sun set had a gleam. Next to him was a brunette guy with tremors in his eyes. He gave the distinct impression of a trouble maker. Behind them was the largest, fattest teenage guy I had ever seen in my life, or on TV. He wore massive in overalls with a light blond mo-hawk. His very girth made me scared to be near him for fear that he might sit on me. Next to him, there was a disgusting looking young man who seemed a natural shade of light green. He smelled like a month old dead dog threw up the poop it ate. Was that what I had smelled all day? So close to him now, it was no doubt. I had been carefully watched all day.

"What are you doing here Pietro?" Said the guy in the shades to the impatience silver haired kid.

"What's going on?" I said trying again in vain trying to push away the man with the red eyes.

He didn't let me budge and only held on tighter with much pleasure. He then soothed "Oh Beautiful Sheri, don't struggle. You will come to love Remy too. They all do." I wore a horrified yet indignant look which only gave him a bigger, more amused smile.

"Magneto sent us, we know about her and what she will mean for the future" Said Pietro in a speedy voice.

The Group with Professor X looked shocked until he said "I see. So when we had that break in, I assume Mystic managed to get our top priority out of sorebro".

Petro smiled quickly and spat "Ha, well yes. We know what a high grade mutant sorebro says she is. World changing powerful, so of course we couldn't let you get to her first".

"WHAT! Are you people insane? Or this has to be like... a prank or something right? I'm NOT a mutant!" I shrieked, even though I knew this was no joke, these people looked like they were ready to tear each other to literal shreds, even though the man with the red eyes seemed to be treating it as a joke.

"I'm sorry Miss Wolf, but this is no joke... You see my school is a place where our students learn to use their abilities as they get there education from outside sources such as high schools. We are cultivating students with remarkable abilities like you, mutants. We are, The X men." said the Professor looking into my eyes. It was as if he were testing the temperatures of my waters with each word. It was like he was trying to see into my head.

"And we are the brotherhood!" said the fat guy in a deep loud voice.

"Yaa, yaa!" said the disgusting little guy as he briefly reviled his frog like tongue while it caught a fly in mid air. He then proceeded to chew it twice and swallow. I yelped loudly in disgust.

"Nice representing us Toad, she will _really _want to join us now" Said the guy with the brown hair.

"Yes, we are the brother hood; we do what Magneto, My father, says. And right now he says he wants you, more than anything else" Said Pietro with a speedy smirk and laugh. "So come on Gambit, let's go" he added.

"So you know Sheri, I'm not part of this brotherhood. I do this for Magneto, But Remy Lebeau be his own man" said the man with the burning eyes. He then whispered so closely to my ear I could feel the warmth of his breath tingle my skin "We are to get along well, I can see it"

"Oh not so fast, Buddy" Said Jean, "She has the option here. She doesn't have to go with us or you and we won't let you make her." Jean said with a more threatening voice than I thought she had.

"No, were taking her and she will eventually learn to want what we do, and we won't let her go with YOU" Said the boy with tremors in his eyes having a sudden spark of anger. As he did the ground seemed to shake and crack open.

I could not believe what was happening, it was too fast. Mutants were only on the news, something that could happen but would never happen to anyone you personally knew much less never you! Tops it happened to a second cousin's friend's uncle's ex from high school. This wasn't, real! I paused unable to move as Gambit whisked me into his arms like a damsel in distress. Looking at me in his piercing, touch your soul way as he said "I am to hand you over for now Sheri, but I will see you again... Under Magneto's instruction or no" Then he winked and handed me over to Pietro.

"Well we will be going now" Pietro said "Make sure we don't loose the prize" he added as he winked and let out a laugh toward the x-men mutants. Right then everyone seemed to leap into action but I couldn't see it because after that everything went blurry and smeared together. Pietro was a mutant who was kidnapping me, bringing me to a secondary location and had super speed. What?


	2. Chapter 2: Only The Strong

**Chapter2: Only the Strong**

Not long After Pietro had escaped the scene with the so called x-men, had we arrived at the entrance of a hidden metal castle in the woods. It was strange but something told me I was far from home now, and made the hair on my skin stand. "Welcome home" Pietro said to me in his snide and shrill voice.

"I don't think so" I said as I threw a punch aimed at his nose, to which he caught with extreme ease. I was horrified how pathetic he made my attempt seem. He let out malevolent laughter as he waited for the metal door to open.

I sighed and refused to let Pietro see the terror and panic ripping at my insides. The Metal door quickly flew up and Pietro carried my in to the dimly lit place. Inside everything was light by candles and the only windows were at the very top of the gargantuan high ceilings. There was no furniture but a metal thrown in the back middle of the huge room. Other than that, there were only a few doors that seemed to connect only to single rooms that didn't attach to anything else.

"Ah my son, you have brought the mutant?" said a voice.

"Yes father, as you wished" said Pietro in a more respectful voice that I thought was possible for him. I looked around to see a floating figure slowly ascending toward us. How ire the scene was, how gothic. The figure was a man who looked so similar to Pietro, just older. They had the exact same cold, soulless blue eyes.

"Ah put our guest down Pietro, let her see the castle" He said with a warm grin. Pietro set me down rather timidly, as if warning me not to run. Which was stupid because he would catch me in like a buggilionth of a second. Then again, that was exactly what I felt like doing.

"Welcome young mutant, I am Magneto. I hope you will come to love and respect me in time. You will be a _very_ valuable and key member of my followers." The floating man said with much delight and ambition.

Who did this guy think he was? Who did any of these people think they are? Yeah you can run fast, so? So what, you can float. That does **not** mean I will **ever** willingly "follow" anyone who kidnaps me! Why the hell am I involved in this? I didn't sign up for this! I'm not even a mutant! "Yeah, I don't think so 'Magneto'" I said with my hands. But really, what kind of name? "I am not here by choice. Your son brought me here and the second I'm out I'm calling the police" I said feeling my skin heat up and redden.

This did not please Magneto. "I will say what you will and will not do!" He said curling his fists and grabbing me by the neck. "You have no idea what kind over power I poses. Ha the police? No threat at all. If I am not convinced of your loyalty by the time your power manifests, you will no longer be here. It's for told that your power could be incredibly dangerous if not under the right care. If you are not loyal to me it would be very bad for my plans, there fore the sake of the world. I can not allow it. We will kill you before you are strong if I am not convinced" Magneto spat furiously.

I cringed chocked as his grip on my throat seemed to tighten with each word. Right before I was about to pass out, he let me go and I fell to the floor chocking and gasping for air. He looked down at me genuinely regretful yet still miffed. After I had taken enough time to recover and get some sort of dignity back Magneto said "Well, this is all if you do not prove loyal. We are to keep you here in this little metal castle I formed" as he looked up at the ceiling causing it to take on a new, prettier texture.

"Your power should manifest soon, I suggest you consider your course of action and how to prove to me that you are loyal. You should also keep in mind that even if you do pledge loyalty and ever decide to go back on it… Well I doubt you will be able to protect your family or all the people you love forever, even if you can protect yourself and especially as an uncontrolled brand new mutant. You will be staying in this room" he said gesturing to a door.

"Pietro will show you around, fill free to go as you please through the castle. However you won't currently be allowed out while the x-men are after you and you are undecided." He said mater a factly.

He then looked me over with remorseful old eyes saying "You are truly a gorgeous girl. I have lived awhile so far and I've seen many beautiful women, so I don't say that lightly. I don't want to have to exterminate you, but I will if that's what it takes." He said as if it was an apology.

Right after this he left abruptly. "Must be off to do very busy evil villain work" I laughed to myself in a deranged sense of humor, considering the circumstances. I was indignant despite his scare tactics. I would find a way out, I would protect my family. All I needed was a way, an opening somewhere.

"Come on," Pietro said motioning me toward the doors. He pointed out the different rooms, the kitchen, main room, bathroom, and the other rooms for the other "Followers". He motioned toward Gambit's room saying that he rarely stayed here but Magneto always made sure there was a place for him; everyone else was pretty much permanent loggers here. I could tell Pietro was trying to be polite, even nice now. He actually didn't have a horrible personality, not that I would ever consider not turning him into the police when this was done, (which by the way I was absolutely going to do) but that… Maybe he was misled or on the wrong path right now, who knew?

In any case I drifted toward "my room" and found that like the rest of the castle, it was nearly all metal. I sighed heavily. How depressing is gray ugly metal? My answer; Very. Being the total over achiever I am, I actually did my home work. I know, I think I fail at being a teenager. But it felt good to do, it gave me a sense of accomplishment and some form of normalcy in this cold metal prison.

Later as night seemed to have fallen, my mind drifted off to my family; to the people I love, to the realization of reality. I let myself cry myself to sleep promising the people close to my heart that tomorrow I would be strong. I was always the strong one to everyone, this would be no different. No more tears after tonight. Until all this was over, I would remain strong and fight. Strong, remain strong…


	3. Chapter 3: To become a Villian

Chapter3: To Become a Villain

I awoke around noon the next day. I was used to waking up before dawn for school so I decided I should make the best of this situation. I wiped off the crusty dried tears from my face, straightened my panicked hair, put on my makeup, and did all the other feminine preparation I was accustomed to in order to form the over all look of a put together women who knew what she was doing. I had on my game face now, time to take on the world.

I was about to open my door when I heard voices talking outside it.

"Finally you get here Gambit" Pietro said in an annoyed and impatient voice, which was pretty much his voice all the time… But, well it was more annoyed and more impatient.

Gambit chuckled a little at something I could not make out. I wasn't even sure if someone else out there had said it. Then Gambit said with great interest "Non Pietro, Non. But what'd she say ta Magneto?"

"She was awful, a total brat. She completely defied him at first" Pietro said seriously, and maybe even with a hint of concern?

"What! That little pip-squeak defied Magneto? No way, what did he do?" This time I could tell it was the enormously fat guy talking.

"Well…. He grabbed her by the throat. He had to make a point…." Pietro said rather quietly.

"He did what? Don't he know she gonna be one a the most powerful mutants this world has ever know?" Gambit said in surprise and anger.

"Well that's the thing. He won't let her live long enough to become that mutant. That is if he isn't convinced of her loyalty before she manifests. She had to demonstrate it somehow. Because she could turn unruly, do terrible things to the planet. For god's sakes, we don't even know what she does yet!" Pietro said quickly.

I could tell by the silence that the group was in a bit of shock, processing what this might mean. I shrugged and decided that made it a perfect moment for me to come on the scene, I'd heard enough.

I opened the door and saw all the bad guys from the day before. "Oh… Um good morning" Pietro sputtered.

I nodded, wandering how I was supposed to treat this situation. "Well maybe we should start with introductions?" I said with little preference.

"Oh, Erh, Yeah. Well you know I'm Pietro, but I'm also called quick silver." Pietro said with a nice smile and flashy white teeth.

Gambit took my hand and kissed it softly. He held on to it and looked into my eyes as he said "I Sheri, am Gambit. You can call me Remy, as of course you already know…" I swiftly took my hand from him, though I couldn't help but smile when he pretended to look so hurt when I had taken away my hand. This of course made him smile widely in success of winning a real smile.

"I am you local Toad madam" Said the gross green boy as he extended his hand for mine, in attempt to kiss it. He was obviously attempting to emulate Gambit and his charming Cajun style. I hid my hand in disgust, I mean really. He looked slimy! The others laughed hardily at this.

"Only Gambit got game like that" said the brunette boy still laughing. "haha, but yeah. I'm Lance, aka Avalanche" It was indeed funny, and I didn't like that I wasn't pretend laughing. These people are villains.

"Yeah! And just call me the Blob!" said the big guy in his massive voice.

"Did ya already show Sheri around?" Gambit said nonchalantly.

"Yeah I did, but I can't stick around here all day anyway. People to see, places to go, things to do" He said and was out the door in a flash, quite literally.

"OH, we got school..." said the blob with a huff.

"You're majorly late by now!" I couldn't help but cry. Darn my over achiverness! Darn it!

"Ha, and that's different from every day how?" said the Toad hopping off toward the door.

"Oh yeah school. I'm leaving now so if you guys need a ride get in or your gonna be left" Said Lance twirling his car keys as he left.

I was a bit shocked. These people, these mutant teenage villains, went to just regular high school? They don't make like, a special high school for villains? They do for super heroes in that one movie! Weird. Then I realized I was all alone… with Gambit… He hadn't taken his eyes off me since I walked out and obviously didn't care that I had noticed this. He wasn't the rapey kind of villain was he? But then, he said something that shocked me.

"You wanna get outa here?" He said with a smirk.

I stood a bit shocked. "What do you mean?" I asked, caught off guard.

"You wanna leave here right now?" He said still smirking.

"Of course!" I exclaimed. It couldn't be that easy... This was not the conversation I thought we would be having. What was the catch?

"Then come with me" he said taking my hand once again. Together we ran out the door and into the woods. We ran until we were out of breath, then he stopped. "Magneto put Remy in charge a watchin you. Today is a good day fer a field trip, yes?" Remy smiled, still holding my hand.

"Field trip?" I said ripping my hand away from his. "So, you not letting me go?" I exclaimed.

"Oh no Sheri, if Remy did then how would he be able ta get to know you?" He said with a smile.

I angrily looked him up and down. "He said I wasn't allowed out" I barked.

"Call me rule breaker" He replied.

I looked him over again. He wouldn't have that super speed would he? Didn't mutants have different mutations? Maybe this was my opening. I kicked him as hard as I could right in the nuts and jetted as fast as I could into the forest. I saw him grimace in pain and fall a little from behind me. I thought I was gaining distance after awhile until suddenly something flat and shinny flew into a tree and blew up. The explosion sent a massive tree crashing down right In front of me. The shock pushed me backward and I screamed in terror.

Laying there on my back, with my heart pounding rapidly and my chest heaving, I slowly turned around to see the face of my punisher coming to retrieve me. Ascending toward me was Gambit, with a pained, angry face and blazing eyes. I gulped loudly but couldn't break that hypnotic electric fire racing between our eyes, communicating better than words ever could that I was in big trouble.

I still lay there seemingly paralyzed by the shock of the explosion. Gambit neared and immediately got down on his hands and knees over me, staring deep into my eyes with a blazing passion. The electric heat between us was almost too strong to take, like I was the shinny bomb ready to explode. Maybe I really was, I never truly knew.

I fought with my mouth to make words but it wouldn't do anything but tremble like the rest of my body in anticipation. Furiously his eyes ran down my face, lustfully around my body until they made it back to my eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Then, in the heat of anger he touched his lips against mine. It only took one soft touch, to make one more and then another. Each grew harder, more earnest, greedier. He kissed me angrily and grabbed at the ground for support and stability. I twisted my fingers through his hair and pushed his head against mine.

The man with the red eyes finally tore himself away with much effort, gasping for breath while he quickly flung himself off next to me before anymore damage could be done. "I'm sorry Sheri" Remy whispered. I breathlessly laughed a little adding "no I'm sorry"

I knew this was horribly wrong. He was a bad guy. You don't let bad guys kiss you, enjoy it and kiss back! Bad Kiya, bad, bad Kiya. "T-this is wrong" I sputtered.

"Why?" Gambit inquired regaining his cool as he leaned on his side looking at me. He had his elbow carelessly supporting him as he held his chin in his hand. He looked like he had accomplished something great, like he was contemplating.

"Well… For one you're a Villain" I said, trying to remind myself as well.

"Oh Sheri, Remy is not so bad. Kiya is just too much for Remy. He is not accustomed to women that are able to do such things to him." Gambit said speaking once again in third person. I would never admit how cute I thought it was.

"Plus, I don't even know you! You may not realize this right now… considering what just happened… But I'm really not that kinda girl" I said trying to make sure he and I both understood.

"I see. You don't want a fling. Non non, I don't want this to be a fling either, there is too much between us and you are too extraordinary for that. I wanted to get to know you soon as I met you. I could tell you don had somethin in you, I still see it… I had a very different plan fer us ta get to get ta know each other today but ha, our… passion got in the way Sheri" Remy said with a naughty smile.

I sighed in failure. This felt like a failure. "But, un certain Kiya might use dis to her advantage, for now. Use dis devilishly handsome Remy fellow's interest in her; pretend she fallen fer him like all da women do. Use dis as a ploy ta help convince Magneto she want to be a permanent member of de team. Perhaps really begin to actually know Remy and Remy get ta know her. Maybe they run away together in the end. Or, of course part ways if this Kiya chooses." Remy said playing with my necklace now, which is of course what guys do when they want to look at your boobs.

"B-b-but why? Why help me and risk your self? What do you get out of it?" I said bewildered.

"Is it not obvious? For de chance to really know you Sheri. Maybe get ta know you better than I ever could have. Maybe you will start to realize Remy, he is not such a bad guy" He said looking into my eyes earnestly.

It was true. I could get out of here with Remy's help. Really, what would convince Magneto better than if I acted like some love sick puppy committed to forever being at Gambit's every beck and call? You know be like Bella? Magneto wouldn't expect Gambit to betray him for no reason or for some girl he just met. I would still desert him the first chance I had, no matter the attraction. I mean he is a bad guy. One I could use to get free. But maybe… Maybe he wasn't such a villain if he was willing to do that for me? Then again, "Why can't we leave now?" I said suspiciously looking for a hole in all this.

"Well… I have no means fer you ta get away now. You not powerful enough to allow us to leave. As a fully developed mutant we would have a good chance" Remy said thinking over his plans.

"I-I still don't get why you want to get to know me so bad as to risk yourself… You don't even know me. What if you hate who I am?" I said trying to grasp for enlightenment.

Gambit looked off into the distance, thinking for a moment. "You know, since we took you in de parking lot, all I could think of all night was your face. Couldn't sleep a wink. Don't know why I'm doing it fully. Something in me is telling me to. I feel instant connection like, I never feel before. I know you feel it too, that electricity"

"The fire… I do… I've never felt something like that just from a look before" I admitted.

"And when we kissed… Oh it was like nothing else Sheri. I don't know if I will be able to go back to any other after it!" Remy said in honesty.

I blushed and knew it was true, I had boyfriends before but none of them made me feel like that and they weren't bad at all.

I laid there thinking it over for awhile. Well I needed an opening, and he was offering one. Of course I wouldn't "run away" with him. I couldn't deny the intense and unusual attraction, but that didn't mean I would throw everything I believe in for it. But this was my chance; I would do whatever it takes right? "Deal" I finally said.

He smiled widely and swiftly kissed me on the forehead. "You won't be sorry Sheri! Remy will take care of you! We must now be convincing. Magneto aint no fool. Are you truly prepared to do this?"

"Absolutely, whatever it takes" I said.


	4. Chapter 4: Fake?

Chapter 4: Fake?

After Gambit and I decided to do whatever it took to set me free, we began to make a series of plans. We had to make it obvious that I seemed head over heels for Gambit, but not obvious enough to seem fake and make up. We decided that it would be best for us to both pretend that we were hiding an instant and deeply passionate love affair but leave clues for Magneto and the others to find.

After planning our schemes for tonight at dinner, when everyone was suppose to be home (Since Magneto decided to sleep in the castle while I was there and be there during the evening to see how I was doing. He normally lived else where) we began to walk back.

Gambit grabbed a handful of tiny light leaves and made them glow in the palm of his hand. He brought them down to my face and said "Blow" as the shine of the leaves glimmered on my face. I giggled because I had a dirty mind and blew on the leaves sending them away from us and exploding in tiny little fireworks. They were beautiful, little explosions. Lighting up and turning into a burst of flame and light. Maybe I was just a pyro, maybe I just liked to see stuff blow up, but what Gambit could do seemed like artwork to me.

Gambit smiled widely at the child like enjoyment I took from his little display and took up a small grainy bit of dust like dirt in his hand. Each little particle lit up and he blew it softly above my head. Over my head the tiny bits made mini explosions and fell like sparkles over me. It was so beautiful. It was like I was in a little land of fireworks and sparkles. But the most beautiful part was Gambit as the center piece of my sparkle land. Throwing up this dust to give me this world, he didn't look like he really fit in.

Gambit was so dark looking. His eyes a piercing red with black around them, looking so demon like, but with a regular yet ruggedly handsome face. The long trench coat and a beating stick; the rugged hair and facial hair I thought he wore so well; none of this dark, villain like man belonged in a sparkle world, my world. But to me, he looked so beautiful there… so.. Incredibly sexy. He may not have been prince charming, but I always thought the villain was hotter anyway.

He threw up more dirt and got in the sparkles with me, grabbing me around my waist. "What are you doing?" I asked trying to make sure that we didn't act like a couple while still on regular terms. "Doing? What ever you talking about, eh?" Gambit said as innocently as he could. But it was too late to try to pull away, the hormones let loose by the physical contact where already blocking out my brain waves.

I gave in and put my arms around him. His back was so muscular, so pleasing hard to the touch. Gambit put his chin on top of my head a smelled my hair. "Mhhmm" He murmured. "Sheri, you smell like coconuts" he said holding me tighter. I buried my head in his chest. He smelled like a hint of cologne, just perfect.

"Ohh, n-no" I said digging deep within myself. I knew where this lead.

"Oh, yes Sheri. I'm sorry you're just impossible to resist." Gambit said sadly letting me go. "Come on its getting late," I said realizing I; the prisoner was telling my guard that it was time to go back to prison. "Oh non, already? Okay Sheri." He said as we slowly walked back.

When we got back the act was on. We planted some evidence and I put on a unique shade of pink lip stick. I smudged a little smear of it on the corner of Gambit's lip. Then I sprayed my perfume on myself and Gambit. We were set.

Soon everyone got home from school and Gambit and I greeted them trying not to look at each other. "Haha! How was baby sitting Kiya, Gambit?" said Lance jokingly nudging him.

"Ya, ya, she been naughty or nice?" Toad teased.

The boys laughed, "Yeah as if a perfect ten like Kiya would do anything with Gambit." Pietro laughed.

Gambit laughed uneasily, never looking in my direction.

Lance looked at Gambit a moment. "Hey where's the usual calm cool Cajun? You look all nervous?" Lance said suspiciously. His nostrils twitched a little. "Come here" Lance said.

"N-no…" Gambit said pulling away.

Lance grabbed him and smelled his shirt. "No way…. NO WAAAAY! Holly shit! You smell like girl, and the only girl you've seen today is Kiya" Lance said in astonishment.

There was an echo of "No way!" s and "Nu-uh!" s. Pietro, quick as a bullet appeared behind me, smelling my neck as I was backing away from the group.

"Oh, well, well, well! She's been naughty!" Pietro said with enthusiasm, twirling me around to get a better look. He looked me over in analysis, then to Gambit. Pietro quickly wiped the corner of Gambit's lip, before Gambit could swat him away. He then, at a normal speed took a little bit of my lip stick and compared them on his two fingers. He smiled and showed them, like a grand detective solving the juiciest case of the centaury, to the group.

"Ooooooooh!" said the Blob in a ridiculously loud voice.

"Oh snap! The Toad never had a chance!" said the Toad.

"How far does she go Gambit?" Lance said laughing but also looking for confirmation.

"Why, what do ya mean Monome?" Gambit said innocently, like he didn't understand what was going on.

"Ha-Ha, y-y-yeah w-we didn't sleep together or anything!" I laughed nervously but then quickly gasped and covered my mouth.

"Kiya! No! Magneto will murder me!" Gambit said in great fear.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. Love, I didn't mean to…" I said sputtering nervously.

There was another commotion of mixed things that could basically be summed up into "Oh damn! Oh no way! You two, for real!"

"Guys, guys, please don't tell Magneto… He will kill me fer interferin with her…" Gambit pleaded.

"Oh we'll keep quite. That is if…. If you do all our laundry for the rest of the year" Lance said mischievously, winking at me. This, Gambit obviously did not appreciate, in our act and out side of it.

"Anything. I will do anything to keep him safe!" I said trying my best to impersonate twilight. Gambit nodded and the deal was made.

After they were through teasing Gambit endlessly over it and had went off to do their own thing, Gambit left too, in order to keep with the plan. I walked toward my room and was about to enter when I felt Pietro's face smelling my neck sensually. "Rather convenient isn't it?" Pietro said lightly tracing the contours of my neck.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" I sputtered as he nudged me in the door and shut it.

"Oh don't you play dumb 4.5GPA" Pietro said pressing me against the door with his sleek body. "Is it not convenient that you suddenly fall in love with a person who just kidnapped you? Magneto and I have researched all about you, prodigy. He will never believe you like those fools just because a little trick or two. Ha, you the do-gooder. The environmentalist. Voted most likely to succeed! The morally bound woman who is all about waiting for sex, so pro abstinence, all about women empowerment! This woman is going to fall in love with her kidnaper and have sex with him the second day she knows him? Oh I think not" Pietro said stroking my furious, red hot cheeks.

I held back my response, thinking of how to play this when he said "Yes, fairly clever though. I Know Magneto is very adamant to kill you if he is not convinced of your loyalty. Maybe his greed for your power will over power his precautions for protecting everyone. Hmmm. What should I do with this information?" Pietro said putting a finger to his mouth thoughtfully.

He was waiting for me to respond to his claims. But I would not. Not until he told me what he was wanting from this. He laughed a little "Well I could be loyal to my father and tell him… Or…" He grabbed my waist and pressed me even harder against him. "I could not tell… Go along with your little plan. Act totally caught up in it, believing everything and help you two. Who knows why Gambit went along with this though? It is a life or death situation; maybe you really did give him some encouragement?" Pietro said putting his hands on my butt and squeezing them warmly. I squeaked in astonished embarrassment and fury. "Or you didn't, I didn't think you did." He said removing his hands. "Just wanted to check, but you're obviously a virgin" He laughed.

"Yeah, or just wanted to touch my butt!" I said furiously.

"Ha, maybe that too. Ah, if I was a bad guy…." Pietro said tracing the bones in my chest and looking lustingly down at the curves of my body. He then snapped himself out of it, "Ha but, I'm not that bad. You don't have to do anything for me, I won't tell" He smiled.

"So that whole scare was just to touch my butt and find out if I was a virgin" I said nearly fuming with rage, yet relief at the same time.

"Course, your part of the team now. I'll even help you with Magneto." Pietro said smiling deviously.

"Pietro!" I said smiling, but still with an angry voice.

"Hahaha, I knew I read you right. Oh and you got a real nice ass suckaa!" Pietro said and was out the door in a flash.


	5. Chapter 5: The Seductress

Chapter 5: The Seductress

My hair was not cooperating. In stead of straight ironing like it was told, it insists on curling. Curls were too sexy. I just wanted straight, clean cut, obedient hair. I wanted hair that didn't break the rules, or acted too crazy. I mean, don't get me wrong. I love curls, but right now I felt…. Oversexed? All this was just too much in one sitting for a "good girl" to take!

I put on the lightest pink lip stick I could find, not seductive reds. But I suppose this is the opposite of what I should be doing? I should be trying to look more… sluttier maybe? More out there and capable of what I was trying to make them believe. I sighed loudly and let my hair do what it wanted while I broke out the red hot lip stick. On with the golden hoop earrings, tall cherry heels and red cocktail dress I went. But how did all my stuff get here anyway? This was such a creepy situation.

It was scary how Pietro figured me out. He knew that we **wanted **them to find out and act like they knew. But he also knew it was an act. He knew that act would help convince Magneto. Magneto wouldn't care if Gambit got involved. So what? Gambit went through twelve women a week. That, Magneto would get over.

But was Pietro really going to help me? He was awfully complicated. He was bad enough to kid nap me and scare me half to death in order to feel me up but not bad enough to actually go through with what a real teenage male villain would have done if given such an opportunity or even enough to tell on me and get me killed. I guess not every thing is all black or all white. It's usually just a tone of gray that may appear lighter or darker. Pietro sure wasn't a light tone, but maybe he wasn't _so_ dark either…

This thinking lead to the memory of Gambit's words in my ear "Oh Sheri, Remy is not so bad. Kiya is just too much for Remy. He is not accustomed to women that are able to do such things to him". Hmmm, I really had a connection to Remy. He was so… arrogant, sneaky, under handed and calm. I liked it. We just got along well naturally. Even though I had just met him, we had chemistry. Maybe he was just… a gray tone…

Once I was sure Magneto had arrived, the plan was back on. Gambit had made some dinner and everyone was seated at a long table. I guess the life style here was very very very different with Magneto living there. He required dinner served with everyone seated at the table. No messes, none of the usual behavior of teenage boys living together unsupervised.

I sat across from Remy with Pietro on my left and Lance on my right. Remy sat next to the blob and toad, poor guy. But at the head of the table was Magneto sitting next to Pietro. He looked very solemnly at me, examining. "That's a real nice dress Kiya. I like the fabric." Pietro said rubbing where the dress lay on my upper high. I looked anxiously a Gambit who was giving Pietro the death glare. He was rather convincing. It probably was his normal reaction, if not restrained.

Pietro looked up at Gambit with a devious smile. Magneto's hawk like perception of all things involving me as of right now was intense with interest.

"Erhum. Thank you Pietro." I said nervously.

"So, young Kiya. Have you come to a decision involving your powers and my brotherhood?" Magneto said surveying the social dynamics of the table. Toad was picking things out of his teeth, nose and ears while wiping them on his shirt. The blob was pretty much a blur since there was food out and he was shoveling it in faster than I thought possible without choking. Gambit was barely picking at his food, focused on shooting a not so fake death glare at Pietro. Lance was casually eating, but I could tell he was starting to pick up on something going on with Pietro. Pietro was hard at work not so fakely flirting with me, and happily making Gambit not so fakely jealous.

"Yes, yes I have Magneto. I have thought it over, and I decided I am one-hundred percent dedicated to you. If this is going to happen to me, I am going to need someone like you to help. I mean, I can't believe I was so stubborn as to not accept your help from the start. It's so kind of you to offer, I mean I know nothing of mutant powers like you. I just needed some time to think it over" I said trying to remind myself that I am drama club president, along with nearly all other school club presidents. But none the less, I wasn't such a bad actor.

Magneto stared into my eyes, looking for the truth. "Well, I think that is a very _smart_ decision. But I'm not so sure how truthful your claim is." He said still monitoring the table. I opened my mouth to speak when he interrupted saying "No child. I have heard your case. Just wait for tomorrow night and I will tell you **my** decision. I will monitor you all day tomorrow as well."

I nodded obediently and stole a glance at Gambit who was stealing a glance at me. It was obvious in the demeanor of Blob and Toad that they knew about us. Lance was trying not to show he knew but he was busy trying to unravel the deeper dimensions of what was going on. Pietro gave me a quick glace, as to say "Go with what I'm about to say"

"So Gambit, how was baby sitting Kiya this afternoon? Was she good?" Pietro said with a menacing smile.

Gambit was in the middle of drinking water and at "Was she good?" spit some of it out and started choking. He obviously initially took it toward the pretend sex we had that afternoon. I tried my best to grow bright red, focusing my thoughts on extraordinarily embarrassing things.

When Gambit had recovered himself he replied as casually as possible "Oh.. She wasn't no trouble.."

The Blob and Toad couldn't contain themselves any longer and began to burst out in laughter. Magneto's eyes quietly darted around the table as Lance stared at Pietro in disbelief. Lance had come to some sort of conclusion.

Soon dinner ended and Magneto went to sleep in his thrown. How uncomfortable. The Blob and Toad went off somewhere and Gambit went in his room for the next stage of the plan. I was about to leave the kitchen to go to my room when I saw Lance slam Pietro against the cupboards as they were cleaning up. Neither of them obviously knew I was still there, as there was a slight curve of the wall going toward the door that I stood behind.

"I can't believe you Pietro!" Lance said in a hushed yell. He had a part of Pietro's shirt bunch up in his fist.

"What are you talking about!" Pietro said trying to push him off.

"You threatened her for more you bastard! Don't even deny it, I can tell by how you act. You **want** Gambit to get caught so he will be out of the picture and you can have her yourself!" Lance said furiously.

"WHAT! I did not!" Pietro said genuinely shocked.

"Yeah right! It's just like you do when any of us find a girl we actually care about! You just have to make sure you could get her, mess our relationship up with her, get bored, do her and dump her!" Lance said nearly spitting each word in Pietro's face.

"What the hell are you talking about I never-"Pietro said but was cut off.

"Oh yeah! Kitty Pryide of the x-men. She was just about to finally give me a chance when you messed everything up!" Lance said letting go of Pietro. He was trying to keep from causing an earthquake and alerting Magneto to the situation.

"Whoa, Lance. YOU messed that up all by your self. I never even remotely did a thing with her. That time you saw us on the Paraguay mission was just a misunderstanding. And this, it's so not what you think." Pietro said trying to use a calming tone.

"SHUT UP! That's not true!" Lance said storming toward the door to leave. Before he could see me, I left for my room.

"Problems, problem, problems." I said to myself when I had finally safely reached my room. I got into my pj's and awaited three in the morning when the most scandalous part of our plan would unfold. I lay on my bed with a book. I was in the middle of reading it. It was Wicked, the one that's like, focused on the wicked witch. It was the part where Elphaba jumps the prince's bones. She must have been lonely. I sighed thinking of Remy. I defiantly had more self control than that. Yes, yes I do… or at least tonight would be the test of that… I yawned thinking "I'm not going to fall asleep" as I slowly drifted off to my dreams.

I woke up to Remy stroking my cheek. I looked at the clock, 3:01 am. "Uggghh" I grumbled.

"Come on Sheri, it's time. Couldn't tell if Magneto was asleep or no when I cross the main room ta come here but we need ta hurry" Remy said with nervousness in his voice. I heard a low cough outside the door. Magneto was awake. I was sure he knew Remy was in my room.

I nodded now aware of what was to be done. Remy slipped into my bed, fully on top of me in his pjs.

"Ready?" He whispered trying to hide the tinkle of excitement in his voice.

"Let's do it" I said nervously. I had never been in a position like this with a guy before, much less in a bed…

He started to kiss me lightly along the jaw. "Its okay Sheri.. Remy will be gentle" Gambit said starting to move around more. My breath grew heavy the more he kissed my body. All I could do was grip him for balance. He began to focus on my neck, biting a little and sucking my skin until it was red and pulsing. We had to be caught in the act to ceil the deal. This wouldn't be fake. "Mhhmm.." I moaned griping at his shirt and removing it. Oh… his bare chest. I began to kiss him up and down, unable to control my body when the door opened. No one had used their body to open it, it just opened. The metal light switch flicked on and Magneto floated in.

By this time I was straddling Gambit (This was not where I planned to get to. I thought just kissing on my bed would suffice) and looked over horrified at Magneto. I jumped off quickly, as did Gambit from my bed.

"Did you really think I wouldn't hear you walk across the great room to here? On the **metal** floor? I can sense everything that happens on theses floor by the vibration! Why do you think I chose this place?" Magneto said angrily.

For the first time that I had ever seen, Gambit looked genuinely and sincerely nervous. That petrified me.

Magneto shook his head in frustration and turned his back on us for a moment. The blood in my body was moving from place to place a thousand miles an hour. I was still a little out of breath from Gambit, yet petrified out of my mind. Suddenly, I felt something in me break apart. "Ah!" I said quickly in surprise. I began to feel something that I didn't know was possible to feel. I felt my pores open. I felt that my body was starting to smell different. I felt myself rapidly change. My own aura began to grow and transform. I felt instincts like I had never felt before come up unbelievably strong.

Magneto and Gambit stared wildly at me. I let out a held in breath. It smelled new, it smelled different. The aroma filled the room quickly. Gambit and Magneto stood in awe. "W-What?" I thought I sputtered, but what I heard myself say was "Boys," The two instantly came forward. What was that face they had? Suddenly the other boys of the brotherhood came into the room, with that weird face. Like… They all had that face that Gambit normally did when he would look at me. They surrounded me and stared to close in. What was going on? Suddenly Magneto grabbed me, attempting to kiss me. A deep animal like instinct said "Do it! He is the most powerful! Trust your body!"

So I did. At the touch of his lips, I felt a weird electric shock go through my body. "Now throw him off!" My body seemed to say. So I did. The others tried to make a move but I yelled "NO! STOP NOW!" they all stopped and seemed to snap out of the crazy mind set they had been in. The electricity was still running through my body like fire and I felt myself become incredibly powerful as it did. "Urgh!" I yelled holding my head.

"What did you just make me do Kiya!" Magneto screamed.

"It was that smell, I couldn't help it. It woke me up. It was like an impulse too strong to resist!" Lance said, astonished.

"Aragha!" I screamed, holding my head. The metal in my room began to distort and bend in a way that looked painful.

Magneto gasped at what was going on and pulled out a syringe with liquid in it. He plunged it in my neck and pressed the trigger.

The next thing I knew was I had fallen on the floor hearing the shadow of voices.

"Her body absorbs powers if she feels enough closeness to a person?"

"Her pores must secrete the perfect mixture of pheromones and hormones to make a _nearly_ irresistible chemical mixture for the male body"

"It must be triggered by extreme emotion. I wonder if it could cause other emotions?"

"Ya, ya. I wonder if she could ever control that kinda thing. That was crazy. Look at the damage."

"I think if one had enough will power and control, it could be resisted at least. But we were caught off guard. We didn't know to do anything else."

"Her power… She is a seductress."

"_**The Seductress**_…"

"Oh Sheri…"

And I was out.


	6. Chapter 6: Identity

Chapter 6: Identity

It had been a year today since the incident. One year since my horrible powers had manifested themselves and over come me. My powers… They are like another person, similar to me but without any moral regard. They are very primitive and animal-like in desire and motivation. They are fueled purely by needs, power, self preservation and instinct. They have fused with my very soul to create someone so different yet so similar. She is who I am. I have become the Seductress.

In the eyes of Gambit:

(Gambit's POV)

I fear for her. Sometimes, I have fear of her. But… I love her. I loved her since the moment I seen her, even before her powers come out. After a year of Sheri's presence, she has become what I live for.

It's distant now but I do recall that night. That night exactly one year ago, Magneto shot a strong sedative in de love of my life's neck. Magneto, Pietro n me went ta Magneto's main head courters after. It is a place I often drifted to, since I never really stay at the metal castle even though they held a room for me. It's an ominous place built high in the cliff side of a treacherous mountain, far from human beings. There Magneto keep her under drugs fer weeks, decidin what ta do. Them X-Men had been after us from de start, trying ta get to Kiya.

I was scared outa my mind when dis came ta pass, scared fer her. Never knew someone could care so much bout nother person like I can fer Kiya. She's told me before that I'm selfish n arrogant, a fool. Maybe I is, but all I care bout is her. Never have thought bout nother person like dis. Well.. shouldn't say that cause there was Rouge. Oh Rouge... left her fer Kiya long ago. Regret hurting her like that, cos I genuinely loved her. I've never told Kiya that I was with Rouge de day I met her. I never told her I broke it off with Rouge de very night. Never told her that I jus knew I loved her even then. Course all de pretty women love Remy, but it was different with Kiya. Was that her power or my love that told me to do dis? Though I guess, she didn't have her powers when she met me. Much less, I'm not even sure how much of a 'thing' she think of us as now. I know she loves me too, a Cajun can tell, but she jus so scared ta be close ta anyone since her powers manifested.

The X-men still be after Kiya. They know we been hiding her. But I don't blame em one bit. She proved over dis year jus how dangerous she is. When Magneto decided ta wake her from de sedatives, make her part a de team n train her ta use her powers, she nearly killed us all. Ya see, her power is a crazy, screwed up kinda power. She can put off any emotion on ta de folks round her, but with extreme intensity. She can make people do things. She can make you love her. If you get close enough n she touch ya, she can take yer power or anything beneficial you got. You still have it, oh yes, but so does she. Permanently. It's like constant upgrading. She had de strength of a woman, then de strength of a man thanks ta magneto, n now my strength since Remy of course is physically strongest. But she took de powers too, anythin beneficial. But there be some side effects ta de madness of Sheri. **She** also becomes attached to de person her absorbs de power from and ya can't help but feel attached ta her. We've learned that with extreme will power or long exposure ta her power, folks can resist.

Fact a the matter is, dis portion of her power don't even effect Magneto, Pietro n me no more. I'm sure if we ever weren't all livin in Magneto's head courters with her anymore it would slowly begin ta have more potency. Magneto's even theorized that it's a matter a kinship she feels. No real emotional connection equals extreme fake emotions. Real emotional kinship equals inability ta produce fake emotion. I personally believe it's a combination a both.

Fer awhile we battled with keepin her power under cap. Drugs helped lots with it in de beginning. Slowly Magneto wean her off, till she dident need em no more. She was able ta keep herself together after awhile, but she be very savage n wild now. I think her powers bring out hidden, primal parts a Kiya. Parts that was obscured n tamed by morals. A new sensual embracement embodies her now, a wild, untamed spirit. She battled dis fer long time in de beggin. Found her cryin once n all she would tell me was "I-I'm _becoming_ a gray tone" Whatever that meant. But the next day, I do believe she embraced de inevitable n accepted it. She lives by new principals now. She gave up on somethin she loved. She let go a school, she social life there, and bein a normal teenager. Fact, She's eighteen now. Haha, Lucky Remy.

But remember dis is all a guess from observation. Have no clue what go through that girl's mind, never have. Sometimes I wonder if she really feel kinship toward us or if it's a side effect a takin our powers, which she did while livin with us dis year. It's so damn hard ta tell with Kiya. I can tell Magneto even love her in some sort a way, Pietro too. A strange, friendship a sorts. Magneto call her 'Seductress' or 'young Kiya' and Pietro use Seductress, Kiya or normally 'Kiy'. It's real annoyin.

Fer awhile now we been takin her out a de base fer de first time since she entered it. Slowly we been acclimating her ta de outside world n people. We taken her a few places ta watch strangers walk round or ta try n interact. So far, she done far better than any a us suspected.

Magneto is thinkin a usin her fer a big mission. She so unreadable though, he unsure. I don't even know if she's ready n everyone still acting like we a couple. Which we never got in trouble fer by de way, since that incident happen. I jus wish Kiya would show me she loves me, for real. Maybe she _is_ still battling somethin?

Well it been a year today since de incident. Magneto, Pietro n me decided ta do somethin special fer it. I walked up ta Kiya's door and knocked politely. "Oh Sheri, Remy has a surprise fer you." I said usin all the power a my Cajun charm. Today would be de day Kiya would finally confess her true feelins. Good or bad, I jus gotta know.

After a minute or so Kiya happily opened de door. "Oh a surprise from my Remy! I love surprises" She said feverishly n ran down de hall in search a de surprise. Oh God she looked good. I never seen a gal that looked like that, n Remy seen many ladies. I sprinted down de hall after her, it's too bad she as fast as me now. Kiya stopped when she got ta de nex room, lookin round fer somethin in de shape of a box. I came beside her n said "Oh Sheri, it's not in here. It's waiting fer you outside." Her eyes lit up n her smile flashed me a brilliant glow. It was an unusual n happy thing ta get ta go outside, so Kiya gave me a rare swift hug n bounced outa de door. Ah her hugs, I missed em. I miss de real ones dat could keep me up at night thinking a her, yes from jus a hug men. I hadn't kissed _anyone_ in a year! A **YEAR**! This is not healthy for Remy!

Went out de door after her where Magneto n Pietro were waitin on de ship. Kiya squealed in excitement, she knew dis meant vacation. Kiya looked back at me with gratitude n motion me ta come on, she want ta go. We jump on de ship n within two seconds we was off. Magneto didn't even need anyone piloting, he was moving de ship with his powers.

"Oh wow you guys! Where are we going!" Kiya said lookin round at us. "Cant tell you Kiy, It's a surprise" Pietro said equally exited. That boy could not stop movin, I swear sometimes I jus want ta… Well, that would upset Kiya so I wouldn't.

Kiya laughed happily, a laugh like de song a rainfall. "Thank you guys so much, and you know I just wanted to say I love you all. You've become like family to me, helping me out with my powers all this time. I don't know what I would do with out you" Kiya said sincerely as she rose up a glass a white wine. "To my family" She said lookin at us n drank it down. Man that girl could drink. Everyone drank their glass in good cheer right after her.

It wasn't weird now fer Kiya ta say somethin like that, it was jus true. People bond through pain n hardship. Kiya had come ta realize that takin her from her family, friends n her life was probably what was best fer them. She was bitter fer a while bout how it was done n de principal a it, but Kiya was more forgivin than I ever thought. I sighed, when she said "I love you all", that was very different from "I love you Gambit". She was expressing kinship, not de love like I felt.

"So I can't even get a hint!" Kiya finally exclaimed in pretend frustration. Magneto smiled warmly at her n said "Not a one, young Kiya". Kiya make a face n sat down next ta me. Pietro ran round de ship, pretendin ta be doin somethin important while Magneto went ta de front a de ship ta better navigate.

"No hint at all?" Kiya said making her eyes big n usin a pitiful tone. How pretty she is. Big, yet cat like hazel eyes with de longest eye lashes I ever seen. They was hypnotizing, filled with fire. I pretended ta think hard at if I could possibly disclose any top secret information. But Kiya knew I was de one ta turn to fer information. Powers or no she could get me ta do jus bout anythin. That there was a power she was naturally born with, power ta make Gambit her love slave with a single bat a her fiery eyes.

"Well Sheri, I could _maybe_ give you _one_ hint…." I said slyly.

"Name your price!" Kiya challenged with a wild, sexy smirk.

"One, quick kiss" I said knowin she'd never go fer a real kiss; her powers would over whelm us both.

She looked a little caught off guard n hopeful fer a second till her smile faded as she look down at de red scare round my wrist. It was where she accidently cause a band I was wearin ta explode when she had given me de first n de last real hug since de incident. One a her hands had been playing with the band n when she let go, BAM! Magneto said it's a miracle that I'm able ta use my hand jus like I did before.

"Oh… I-I-" she chocked a little still glancin at it.

"It's okay if you don't wanna Sheri, I understand.." I said feelin shot down.

"Gambit, there's something I got to tell you" She said lookin away.

Great, here comes de bitter rejection. Shoulda kept my mouth shut.

"I-I-I remember before my power came out. How intense we were.." She said tryin ta keep from looking at me.

So she didn't jus disregard that time we had!

"I know I haven't acted like it, but I think about it all the time.. I think about you all the time. But that's the problem. It's too intense. You are too much for Kiya, She is just not used to men affecting her this way" Kiya said usin my own words with a devious smile. How'd she n I both still remember that? Cause we thought bout it often was why…

"I-I've thought even more about it lately and I know it's unfair to not tell you. It's not fair to you for me to not be with you. I just don't want to risk things getting outa hand…" She said trailin off, stealin a glance in my direction.

"Tell me what Sheri?" I said earnestly. What did she mean by dis? Did she? Did she really? Still?

" That I lov-" Kiya began to say but was cut off by a sudden harsh hit ta de side a de ship.

Pietro came runnin outa who knows where sayin "Wooooah! What was **that**!"

Magneto said "Come everyone, we are being attacked by the X-Men"

DAMN! Damn, damn, damn! Right when I'm bout ta find out if de love a my life feels de same fer me, de flippin X-Men attack! What is Remy to do!

Magneto quickly made a hole in de ship n flew out, puttin Pietro in charge a flyin it. I climbed to de top a de ship n broke out my trusty deck o cards. There they was. De X-men ship, Storm, Jean n…. Rouge… flyin toward us. Magneto kept de X-men ship at a distance while I threw my little bombs at de women. I hit Storm pretty hard n she began ta plummet toward de earth, passed out from de explosion. Jean flew down ta retrieve her n while she did Rouge landed on our ship.

"Gambit" Rouge said in her familiar voice. Still Beautiful, still very very angry. Hadn't seen her since de night I left her. She looked like de memories of a different life, long gone, had suddenly reemerged ta my present. Remember your Kiya, Remy. "Sheri" I said. Rouge started walkin forward, ta enter de ship. "Get away. She don't not belong ta you" I said protectively. "Oh and she belongs to **you**!" Rouge said, n then hopped into de ship. I came after her, still so shell shocked ta see my past lover.

Kiya was lookin round frantically till she saw Rouge comin toward her. "Skunk head!" She said in suprise n then covered her mouth. Obviously she diden't meant ta say that out loud.

"Skunk Head!" Rouge screamed. Oh no, ohhhhhh no.

"Oh, I'm sorry I totally didn't mea-" Kiya sputtered.

"Look at yerself you whore! I'm _suppose to_ be here to **save** you! But I told them I could tell, you are probably doin all of your '_kidnappers_'! It so _obvious_!" Rouge said with her lovley southern accent as she threw up her hands.

"HEY!" Kiya yelled back. Ohhhh no, ohhhhhh no. De Fire in her eyes was turned up n she began ta tremble with rage.

Kiya was bout ta retort when Rouge begin again sayin "YEAH! Did you know when we met you, Remy here was supposedly sooooo in love with me! Broke it off that night! You're jus a man steeling whore!" Rouge spat.

Kiya was beyond rage now, I knew she was loosin grip on her powers. De X-Men still must not have known what they was yet. Just then Jean flew in with Storm, now conscious. But it was too late n Kiya lost it as she let out an enraged scream that I jus knew echoed through out de universe it's self. De plane began ta shake n contort it's self as Kiya made De whole plane glow like a bomb. Rouge, Stormnd Jean suddenly looked enraged n began ta attack each other with fatal aims. I shot a look at Pietro who shot a look at me. Neither a us was affected, but dis would be bad if we didn't shoot a sedative in her neck right now. Kiya ran in blind furry fer de exit n got on de top a de roof. Pietro grabbed a sedative stashed in easily accessible drawer n I pushed everyone onto de roof. Magneto gave up on pushin back de X-Men n worked on keepin de ship in de air.

"Do it Pietro!" Magneto yelled to his son, seein de syringe in his hand. De women were still tryin ta attack each other n I was tryin ta hold em off. All I could think of was…. Was… a my Kiya.

Pietro ran ta Kiya but jus before he got ta her she had don jump off de plane into de cold wilderness below. Dis ignited de ship n it exploded just as we all jumped off. Some how de X-men ship caught us in mid air but Kiya was nowhere ta be seen. Havin super speed, she could be anywhere in Dese million a trees, alone, n with powers that could destroy de world if unsupervised.


	7. Chapter 7:Problems

Chapter 7: Problems

I was in a blind furry when I reached the ground. My whole vision was literally in shades of red. I wasn't thinking right, I wasn't even really thinking. My whole consciousness had become my power. A deranged smile crept across my face as I saw the metal ship explode. I had intense blood lust and an explosion was suitable compensation. It brought a glorious feeling, like I had concurred. I was a warrior. Bad people, they needed to die. I was a war hero.

But then that horrid little X-Men ship caught my targets, saving their miserable, insignificant lives. The joy of victory left as soon as it came and I let loose a huge roar from the depths of me. It was a roar no normal human should be capable of. All I wanted was death and destruction! Someone was going to pay.

"No…." whispered a small little voice as I was about to take off and destroy them all.

"What! Who dares sneak up on the Seductress? I steamed looking in all directions, but I saw nothing. No one was there. Not even animals were around; they sensed the danger and were gone.

"Don't, you love him. They helped you! Remember you found they really aren't so bad! No! Remember that you are Kiya! You are not the Seductress, that is the power!" whispered the little voice weakly fighting. The voice was mine! I, the Seductress certainly knew who was trying to break through. It was the owner of this body.

I would not allow her! No, its mine now! Arghhhh! Intense pain shot through my body as she fought back at me to keep from destroying the ship! I thrashed at the trees around me causing everything in the area to explode. By the time I was done I had set a huge portion of the giant forest to flame.

"**DIE KIYA!**" I yelled in the unearthly voice I possessed. But for a moment she gained control. It was long enough to send her body running at unnatural speed. It brought us far away in a zigzagged and complicated trail. I had no idea how to get back and we where now in a completely untouched portion of the forest. I roared in contempt for this woman. She was impossible! I would not allow her to gain control ever again.

From the Eyes of Pietro:

(Pietro's POV)

The girls, Magneto, Gambit and I landed with a heavy thud against the hard metal of the X-Men ship. When we landed on it an ungodly roar pierced my ears from the thick forest. I knew it was her; the Seductress was out to play. The thought of that woman made me shudder; She is like a pure evil concentrate of Kiy. Poor Kiy, she had become a very close friend of mine. Sure, she could be fiery and have a scorching hot temper. In fact, she is often extremely quirky, dramatic, and high strung. She sure isn't perfect. I call her brat all the time. But you don't often meet a genuinely good person like her. Funny, kind, forgiving, she is just genuine. Oh Kiy, what are we going to do about you? Wow, this sounds incredibly gushy, no… ugh… I didn't mean it… I only talk to her cause she's got a nice ass. Ha… Yeah…

Well, after we landed on the ship Kitty phased us through to the inside. Rouge, Jean and Storm were in a frenzy, attacking everyone and everything in sight. Cyclops, Kurt, Kitty, Beast and Spyke had to restrain them in sleeping chamber pods. Spyke, aka Evan Daniels, what a dweeb. Thinks he just sooo good at basket ball, the star, and with his stupid skate board all the time. Everybody likes him, Ohoooh! Just sooo cool. Yeah he's not. I'm so much better than him; well I'm better than everyone. But still, he is intolerable; he can't keep up with me! Yeah, give me that stink eye all day skater boy!

Where was I going with this? Oh yeah, no where.

Well they carried those three away and Xavier started asking all kinds of questions. It didn't feel right here, pretty awkward considering the arch enemy thing.

But we told him everything, mostly because he kept saying things like "We must work as a team to find her! Let loose like this, who knows what could happen. We can discuses specifics later." Which was very true, she had just destroyed hundreds of archers of land with one burst of Gambit's power. There was no telling what could happen if she got certain mutants' power's at huge strengths.

Finally, after going over every single thing we knew about Kiy, Xavier finally said "Well our best bet is Wolverine. If he can't find her, not one could"

"He must be cautious and have drugs available as soon as Wolverine finds her. She is the strongest mutant I have ever encountered; you are just yet to see her at full power. Not long ago, for Kiya's first trip out we took her to an unknown island, far from any people. She destroyed the entire island and nearly herself. She had nearly killed us many times. I have tried to keep her from absorbing people's benefits too, as it makes the Seductress more power hungry and harder to tame. But she is very young and inexperienced, maybe the Seductress doesn't even realize the depth of her power" Magneto said to his old friend Xavier.

"Ah yes, and this may give Wolverine just the edge he needs given all his experience. If he can get her back, I can try to banish the Seductress back to the unconscious places of her mind. However we must hurry, before the Seductress realizes her true power." Xavier said looking back at the X-Men to make sure they had heard everything. The group in matching suits nodded.

"No! I gotta be de one ta get her!" Gambit said earnestly. I knew there relationship had been supposedly 'fake' and all… Magneto and the brotherhood still thought they were together. I still kept Kiy's secret. But despite all this… I knew they loved each other for real. It was obvious. I never really understood the dynamics of the relationship and frankly I don't really care either. But it seems like something has been holding them back, probably her powers. Hmm, sucks for Gambit! One little smooch and bam, Seductress destroys the world. Ironic how one little smooch from his ex was bam, near death experiance. Hahaha!

"No Gambit, we need to leave it to Wolverine. You are too emotionally involved" Magneto commanded.

"You aint de boss a me!" Gambit retorted.

"Trust me Gambit. This is what is best for her. Too many of us will alert her and we will never find her. Logan has been doing this for a long time" Xavier said calmly.

Gambit looked like he was thinking hard about it and turned around in distain. What a drama queen.

"Well I need to call Logan, I'm not sure exactly where he's been lately" Xavier said wheeling himself to a video phone.

I looked with much disgust at the people in the ship. Ugh, why did we have to work with _them_? Then my eyes met with Kitty's and she gave a polite smirk and looked away. Dweeb.

"Yes, Logan?" Xavier said to the image of Wolverine of the screen.

"What's up Doc?" Wolverine grunted in his usual husky growl. He was apparently looking down at his screen watch as he road his motorcycle.

"Logan, you may recall the mutant I've told you about before. She is the one that we've been searching for the last year. Well, she has escaped and is very very dangerous. We need you to track her down and bring her back so I can help her. You must be very cautious around this one, avoid real confrontation. I can give you all the details in a moment but are you willing?" Xavier said trying to emphasize how important this was. We all knew he wouldn't say no, but Xavier was being polite.

"You got it Doc, I'll get her done" Wolverine said, seeming for him rather happy to have a good challenge.

Later that night Magneto told Gambit and I we would be working with the X-men to help Kiy until we found her. Then, of course she would choose to go back with us… Right? Yeah, of course she would… Family..

Well at least we wouldn't have to spend a ton of time with the X-men. I think this 'working together' thing mostly meant Magneto getting updates from Xavier who would get them from Wolverine all the time. Ugh, I hope we don't have to see them much. I _**detest **_them…


	8. Chapter 8: Eyes, the window to your soul

Chapter 8: Eyes, the window to your soul

Yesterday, the Seductress had control. She used the day to absorb benefits from many different forest animals. She was fueled by an ambitious rage, trying to make herself as prepared as possible for anything. She was becoming like a collector of sorts, hunting down anything living. When it grew dark and she could hunt no more, she fell asleep in a cave. Snow had started to fall and she planned to collect powers from people tomorrow, now that she was armed with additional benefits.

In the morning I was awoken by the cold and had full control over my body. I knew inside she was within me, but I didn't hear her and she couldn't cause me pain. I looked next to me and the cave was snowed in. There must have been a horrible storm last night… The skin on my arms were covered in goose bumps, and a certain tinge of purple bit at them. If I didn't get warm soon I would get frost bite.

The seductress knew so well how to survive. She had instinct. She _was_ instinct, actually. I didn't have a clue. I needed warmth…. I curled up in the farthest corner of the cave, shivering and shaking.

"J-j-j-just don't think about it Kiya" I chattered to myself, trying to think of something else. Oh, like that beautiful red brown wolf yesterday! He was so magnificent. Golden eyes like the sun and warm, fluffy, red fur.

The Seductress had managed to touch him yesterday, he felt so soft yet bushy. As I focused my thoughts on the wolf I felt my teeth get sharper and more jagged. I howled in surprise feeling them with the tip of my finger. They weren't quite wolf teeth. They still felt human shaped, just pointier. I could tell these babies could do some damage. I laughed to myself thinking still of the majestic wolf. My laugh sounded very weird when I did so though, like a wolf noise. I stopped a moment, thinking of my regular laugh and forced myself to laugh again. It sounded like my normal laugh. I thought again of the wolf and another wolf sound came out. As I had done this my teeth would even change back and forth. Was this how to use my power?

The next moment a little hole in the snow began to appear at the top of the snow wall against my cave. A small bit of light came out of it like heaven was looking into my tiny cave and laughing at the sight it found. The hole got bigger and bigger until it suddenly stopped and I heard a low growling noise.

The beautiful red wolf I had seen the day before popped its head in the hole and I gasped in surprise. It stared meaningfully at me with it's golden eyes of the sun gods, as if to say "Don't worry, I'm here to help".

I couldn't move, sitting in aw as it slide its self through the hole and landed with a thud on to the cave floor. It back on its paws with agile ease. The wolf stared intently at me, as if waiting for me to speak.

"You're the wolf from yesterday" I tried to say but it came out as a bark noise of sorts.

I wasn't getting a response and I didn't know what it was saying but something deep in my mind said that the wolf was confirming this. All I had to do was look in its eyes and I got a general idea of what it wanted to convey.

The wolf looked back at the hole, as if to point out the storm and then to my arms as if to point out my near frost bitten skin.

"I know, I'm freezing.. But I can't get out of here, well even if I could I'm in the middle of no where, and it's storming hard. There's nothing in here to make a fire with." I said realizing how sullen this actually was. If I didn't get warm soon I could even get hypothermia and not…. Not liv-.. No, there had to be something.

I looked up helplessly at the great wolf. Wasn't I supposed to be this hugely strong mutant? Dying like this would make me a pretty pathetic excuse for a high level mutant. I felt sure this was a reflection of myself as a person, not my powers.

As I thought this, I hadn't realized it but the wolf had slowly gotten closer and closer to me. It was standing at my side, its warm fur tickling my numb arms. OH!

I turned to look at the wolf and he seemed happy I finally knew the plan, giving me a quick lick across the side of my face. I snuggled up against the large wild canine as he wrapped his warm, loyal body around me.

"Ahhhh, oh thank you, this is so much better" I said beginning to regain feeling in my body again.

We lay there awhile, until I was toasty. I told him all about my life and everything going on lately. It was a bigger comfort than you could even imagine being able to talk to someone, or something? He seemed to listen with interest as I padded him on his burley head. "Hmmm, What should I call you friend?" I finally asked.

The wolf only yelped in response. I had no idea what that meant so I said "Okay, how about Gold? Like your eyes and the highlights in your fur?"

Gold the wolf made a pleased murmur and sat his head on my shoulder.

"Awwww" I couldn't help but sigh. I love animals, and really how often do you call a beautiful wolf with your mutant powers, it comes to rescue you and you befriend it? Not often I'd say.

So Gold and I quickly fell back asleep, enjoying the warmth of his fur and the cave.

"Damn Wolf!" was what I heard when I awoke a few hours later. I opened my eyes to find a husky man in Gold and mine's cave. He was holding his wrist where Gold had apparently bitten him but was keeping his eyes cautiously on me.

"Oh my gosh! Gold! What did you do?" I yelled at the wolf who was growling viciously at the man. I jumped up, still warm from Gold's fur and was about to go help the man when I saw his arm _heal itself_. I jumped back in utter shock.

"W-wha?" I yelped in terror. This meant mutant.

Suddenly long metal claws jetted out of his fists and he looked menacingly at me saying "Just come quiet lady, and we won't have no problems"

More kidnapping? Really? Why since I'm suddenly an all powerful mutant does everyone want to kidnap, kill or maim me! Gold was falsely accused! The feral man was eyeing something behind me so I glanced back to see a syringe filled with clear liquid. I felt my neck and found a small dot of blood. I guessed about a fifth of the drugs must have been shot in me before Gold attacked and stopped him, based on how much on the drugs were gone from the syringe.

"I'm not going anywhere tough guy" I said as I tried to stay balanced, drugs had always had a big effect on me and these were strong ones.

"Then you n me are gonna have a little fun" growled the man as he came at me with his vicious claws. I moved with the speed and agility of Pietro, grabbing the syringe of drugs and sticking the needle in the man's neck.

"You listen to me" I said keeping my thumb on the syringe as I whispered in his ear. "I'm not going to be the victim anymore. I'm not getting kidnapped any more. No one gets to tell me what I'm going to do now. I'm not going to be forced into joining your freakin Brotherhood, Institute, League of Super bad guys, or **whatever**, I don't care!" I said using my other hand to grab his neck, absorbing his benefits; they felt like strong one, cool.

"We aint _invitin you_ Seductress. Were invittin that girl you stealing the body from! Don't think for a second that we aint gonna stop you bub!" Said the man defiantly.

"Ya, _excuse me bub_ but I'm not the Seductress, I'm Kiya. I got control back." I said rather offended.

He chuckled a little and said sarcastically "Yeah sure you are fire cracker, and I'm Betty White. I recognize fight when I see it"

"Shut up!" I yelled accidently pushing in the drugs as I fought to keep the real Seductress back.

"Nighty- night Seductress" growled the man in firm conclusion as to my identity while he fell into my arms, loosing consciousness.


	9. Chapter 9: Liar

Chapter 9: Liar

What am I supposed to do now? I huffily sighed looking at the unconscious man and at the little hole in the snow where he had come from. He needed a good shave. I laid him down against the cave wall and paced around the cave nervously.

"Ugh, what am I going to do now?" I asked Gold. Gold of course just looked at me with his big dumb eyes. I gave his a good pat on the head.

The drugs were making me really sleepy and my paces around the cave were more like wobbles. I sat down next to the unconscious mutant. It was bitter cold in here, and I had began to shake again. Looking over at the man, I noticed he was dressed in jeans and a leather jacket but despite that his skin was growing a shade of purple.

Gold looked at my skin, then purposely at the man's skin as to point out what we all needed to do.

"No Gold! Nooooooo way!" I cried, I would not get any where near that guy! No more associating with bad people, it's the new rule.

Gold wined loudly then licked my face. I knew I had to, I wouldn't let him just freeze and die there, I couldn't do that to anyone.

"Okay, Okay… C'mon.." I said feeling defeated. Cautiously I neared the man, poking him in the side to confirm his unconsciousness. He didn't move at all. Slowly I laid down next to him, wrapping my body around him and laying my head on his broad chest. Gold wrapped himself around the two of us, creating a warm little huddle of life in the frozen cave.

Ugh, his chest against my head felt so good, I hadn't had contact like this in so long. It was like an animal part of me had been hungry for so long, it was finally getting a nibble of meat. So comfy, don't you dare fall asleep Kiya. I don't care if it's warm, Mhhhmm. So warm, don't- Drugs making me so…

Gold woke me up a few hour later by nudging me with her nose. I jerked awake looking at the man, he still appeared to be knocked out.

"Oh my gosh, I cant believe I fell asleep!" I cried to Gold.

I sighed putting my head back down on his warm chest.

"Wander what I'm going to do when he wakes up? What am I gonna do when I get out here even? It was good for me to have that time with Magneto and them, I've learned to keep the Seductress under control most of the time at least. I miss my family so much. You know Gold, Its been a year since I've seen them… But with all the guys like this one after me, it may be for the best. I'd just get them killed if I went back to them… And there's Gambit. I told you about him. I'll probably find him, but we cant stay with Magneto and Pietro anymore. I've grown to love them…. But I just have a bad feeling that Magneto wants to use me for personal gain. I don't know… I think I might just need to go off by myself until I can keep my control" I said to my loyal companion.

I sighed enjoying the warmth, it seemed like the storm was becoming less strong with time. "Between you and me Goldie, I know I'm just doing this to keep him warm so he wont die. Hee hee, but laying on his chest isn't so bad, hahaha!" I said laughing to myself.

Suddenly the man lifted his head up and said "Aint bad yer self Sugar"

I immediately felt a huge pain surge through my bones as my body grew way heavier and metal claws jetted out of my fists. I screamed at the agonizing pain but thought quickly, straddling the man and pushing my claws threatening hard against his neck.

He seemed mockingly amused with me but said "Calm down Fire Cracker, you might hurt yer self. Heard you talkin. You aint the seductress, you just a hot head"

"Well! Glad you finally got the clue punk. I'm Kiya" I said trying not to get to angry. I am **not** a hot head!

"I'm Wolverine, but call me Logan" said the man with a jagged smile.

"Yeah, okay Logan. I need some answers about who you are and why your trying to kidnap me" I said pushing my claws even harder against his neck, making my threat known to this thug.

Wolverine arched his eye brows, suddenly reversing me by throwing me hard on my back next to him. Before I could even think he quickly jumped on top of me and pushed his claws against my neck, causing a little blood to trickle down onto the frosty cave floor.

"You'll get yer answers Fire Cracker, but ya gotta ask me nicely. I'm one a the good guys but don't think I won't keep you in line if I need to" Wolverine growled, irritated with my attitude.

Gold growled a low, serious warning growl at Logan.

After a moment he got up and leaned against the wall, examining my claws and myself from a distance. After awhile my neck healed back up and I wiped the blood off it, begrudged glaring at Wolverine. I then focused my attention on trying to figure out how to retract me claws. Wolverine watched me closely as I banged my claws against the cave floor with a loud "CHAAAAAANG!"

"Look just like mine" he said, happy to see me get irritated over my claws.

"They're an exact copy of them. I took all you advantages exactly as they are but advanced to the power level I have. Apparently that includes growing metal in my body when I think of you." I said not lifting my eyes from beating my claws against the ground, until I retracted my muscles and the claws came in. I stood in minor triumph over my body, a rare success now a days.

"So what ya wanna know? Looks like we're gonna be stuck in here till the storm calms down." Wolverine asked.

"Well, why are you here?" I said, mildly convinced by his display that we wasn't here to cause me harm.

"Well Fire Cracker, my old friend Xavier called me ta come n get ya cause I'm a good tracker." Logan said in a husky deep voice.

"Xavier… From the institute?" I said remembering back to a year ago, when I was normal, before all this. I knew he had enhanced senses by his benefits, he must be a good tracker.

"That's right Hot Head, They teach new, unruly mutants like you to use their powers. Said if we didn't get you there and he didn't lock that Seductress far back in your brain, you'd likely get so many powers you'd loose yourself to them. Eventually yer body couldn't take that many powers n you'd turn into a different type a being. An eternal one, n there's no tellin what'd power like that would do to a person." Logan said, obviously unimpressed by the all mighty Kiya.

"Yeah, well then why were the drugs really necessary, ass hole?" I growled.

"Magneto apparently thought you'd still have the Seductress controlling ya. Said a shot a that stuff to the neck was the only way at get you there. Ha, but you aint as tough as they said you were. No big deal at all" Wolverine said arching his eye brows, he was purposely aggravating me to a challenge. He was curious too see what I could do.

I growled defiantly, walking over to him. "You don't wanna know what I can do" I said trying to be as intimidating as possible.

"Maybe I do" Wolverine challenged.

"What for? So we can tell who's really the boss around here?" I barked my challenge back.

Wolverine drew out his claws without even a flinch "Well we both know I'm in charge. But if you wanna take a shot Fire Cracker"

I Flung out my claws, trying and failing not to cry out at the pain of the blades cutting open my skin. "Take your best shot tough guy" I growled.

Wolverine lashed out strike after strike which I dodged with Gambit's agility and speed. In frustration, he finally landed one long cut across my stomach.

I cried out in pain, causing a worried look on Wolverine's face. With him caught off guard, I unleashed my own flurry off slashes. I got him several times across his chest and his thighs. From then on it was frenzy of attacks, neither of us regarding our own safety. It was purely about hurting the other. I felt every slice in my skin, but I didn't care, there was too much adrenaline coursing through my veins. All I wanted was to fight, such a rush! The blood in my body was swirling through faster than ever before. The quick beat of my pulse was the only sound I heard. We fought until we were bloody messes.

Wolverine was about to send another blow when I used Magneto's power to make a little slit in my claws. Wolverine's claws went right into the slit, holding them. With his claws going through mine, I kept them in the air above us. It was now a battle of strength, pushing each other with everything we had. I of course, using Gambit's strength. I caught his eye and at the same time we both fell to the floor in spontaneous laugher.

"That was so much fun!" I giggled, understanding fully that I just had a blast nearly killing someone.

Logan laughed heartily "God, Were some sick bastards Fire cracker".

"Its our Feral, animal like personalities and powers. We must just like to fight" I said watching Logan and I heal.

"Must be Sugar. You know humans and animals smell different. But its hard for me to tell the difference with you." Logan said thoughtfully, slightly meaning it as an insult.

We sat there laughing for awhile, until out wounds healed. Still in the moment I looked over at Logan with a devious smile, feeling my wolf teeth come in. Logan arched his brow at me and showed his teeth.

"So who's the boss around here?" I asked getting up a little, where my pores enlarging a little?

"Ha, me a course Hot Head" he said, as if this was the conclusion of our fight.

I snarled viciously tackling him, instinctively biting his neck. Logan grabbed me in rage, throwing me over his shoulder like a doll and walking to the softer part of the cave. There he threw me on the floor and pounced on me, biting at my neck, earnestly lost in the moment. The harsh bites turned into softer kisses and my clawing hands on his back turned into searched, touching fingers.

I felt myself beginning to loose control. "Muaha!" said the seductress in my hear. "Here I come." she added. Images of Remy then flooded my mind. The day we met, my sparkle world, the last time we hugged…

I pulled wolverine off of me gasping a little. "I-I can't. I have a… boyfriend…" I said wondering how true that was.

Logan looked as me with shock, apology and hurt in his eyes as he pulled away. That's when I noticed we where both half naked, having torn each other, and our clothes to shreds. Logan paced around a little bit and looked at me swiftly. He grabbed the leather jacket he had taken off before the fight and gave it to me.

"Thank you.." I said. The weather had gotten good enough were we didn't need to huddle anymore, and Logan looked out the hole distantly.

"I'm sorry.. That's part of my original power. I can inflict any emotion by the chemicals my skin produces. Its like a trap to get close enough to steal your power." I sighed guiltily because I liked it… A lot.

Logan chuckled a little. "Fire Cracker, I could smell a thing like that. I know when people like each other by the smell a there hormones. You kept yourself under control, didn't produce more than normal. Though I knew you liked me, second you saw me, you started to smell different than you had. It was still me, cant believe I'd do that. Your bout to be a student fer cryin out loud!" Logan said suddenly furious with himself.

I smelled different from the start? Oh Kiya, this is not what good people do! You cant have a burning animal magnetism toward some guy you barely know while you are in love with another guy.

Logan and I sat in silence a moment. "Well, erhum. So who's yer little boyfriend?" Logan said a bit mockingly.

"His name is Remy, aka Gambit. You might know him?" I said nonchalantly.

Logan put his face in his hands, shaking his head. "Oh sugar, the Cajun? Argh, he's bad news." Logan said giving me a look.

I laughed a little, not allowing his comment to annoy me. "He's…. He's the best. I'm crazy about him." I sighed. Logan grunted a little and asked me about my life. We spend the rest of the day talking to each other about our lives, getting to know each other.

He drove me insane, constantly made me want to punch him square in the face,

yet I really liked Logan… A lot. Something in my soul connected on a mystic level to something in his. We both knew it. An unspoken understanding that there was a lot more between us than said. We could talk so easily, we were like minded. I knew I needed to spend more time with him. The fact that I knew I needed to made me feel so guilty… I had obligations to Remy right?

From the eyes of Wolverine:

(Logan's POV)

I knew we'd need ta head out in the mornin. Fire Cracker n me were fallin asleep latter that night as I thought more bout it. Couldn't believe myself, what would Xavier say? But this woman, she was like nouthin I'd ever seen! God, she was irresistible. So…. Wild, untamable. But she's also the most impossible person I think I ever met! She's difficult with a temper hotter n Hades. I wanna throw her in a den of hugery lions, then be there to save her from them. Just knowing she was laying in the same room made it impossible to sleep.

"Logan? You awake?" She whispered in the quite dead of the night.

"No" I said grumpily.

Kiya turned around and cuddled up against me, putting her head on my chest.

"What bout yer Cajun Boyfriend?" I said hatefully picturing him.

"This don't mean nothin" She said imitating me, but then smiling in a way that said it meant a lot a things.

I wrapped my arms around her as her soft skin, thick brown hair and flowery smell worked their charms on me. I felt like our souls were entwined here.

"I don't like you" She said with a smile in her voice.

"Liar" I said calling her bluff. "But I don't like you neither"

She laughed a little, then yawned. "Liar" She whispered falling asleep.

Ah, this was much better sleeping arrangements. Why did she have to be a student, be young, be in love with the Cajun?

You know what? Screw it! Since when do I listen to other people! Since when do I care bout what people think a me! I need to find out what makes her eyes burn with passion like that, why she's as fierce as a wolf in her demeanor. God, she could drive me up a wall, she can piss me the hell off. But… I gotta get to know that girl, young, student, Cajun boyfriend or not.


	10. Chapter 10: Animal Magnetism

((Sorry about not posting in awhile! I go through phases where I post often or rarely post. Sorry for my sporaticness but that's how I work. But never worry about me seeming to leave a story uncompleted or anything. I always finish what I start. Just takes time. Thank you so much for you patience! I think this is a interesting chapter! Enjoy!))

Chapter 10: Animal Magnetism

The next morning I found myself buried deeply in the chest of the feral man. He was already looking down at me with a jagged little smirk on his face.

"It's better out Fire Cracker, we need ta get rollin" Logan said messing up my already dismantled hair with his burly palm.

I growled lowly knowing that messing up his hair would be an ineffective counter attack; he pretty much let it do what it wanted to anyway. I unwillingly heaved myself up, over exaggerating a big huff that I knew would irritate his very low tolerance levels.

"Stop yer huffin, I got somethin ta show ya. Hot blood like you should like it." Logan said with a secret grin tickling at his lips. He excitedly chopped the melting snow wall away and left our cave.

It gave me a light tingly feeling too see the childlike spark of excitement in Logan's eyes. It was obvious that the spark was unaccustomed to being there.

Gold ran out the cave after Logan before I even thought to move. I ran out after him yelling sarcastic things along the lines of "Well look who's Gold's new BFF"?

Logan chuckled with a devious smirk as he said "I got a way with animals".

I laughed in an annoyed tone at his obvious insinuation. "yeah I think I have a way with Beasts too" I said finding myself to be quite hilarious and witty.

Wolverine couldn't help but smirk at how entertained I was by myself before he turned his attention to a pile of snow near by. He began shoveling away tones of the cold white stuff , which started to reveal something black and shinny.

"What's that?" I questioned with little concern. I was just happy to be outside, in the new warm sun. Nothing beat the warmth of the sun after the storm.

Wolverine of course ignored me until he had completely unearthed a shinny black motorcycle. "Damn weather" He mumbled to himself as he whipped away debris from the overly shinned contraption. The thing was obviously his baby.

He mounted his bike like a good woman and looked at me with pure challenging angst in his eyes. It was obvious by his readiness and expecting eyes that any woman of Wolverine's would have to get along with his baby.

"I am **_NOT_ **getting on that death machine" I spat, sensing the battle ahead as I began to ramble off statistics of motorcycle related deaths and injuries. Which of course is always an issue for people who can heal themselves at an extremely accelerated rate.

It looked like Wolverine had expected as much from me, but he didn't flinch, not a single move. His silent intensity quieted my rantings as it become a new kind of war. I don't think he took a breathe or blinked as he battled with me in the war of death stares. Gold began to whine after a little, feeling the stubborn tension that radiated between the two of us. Suddenly however, Logan's phone went off.

"How do you possibly have signal now?" I cried with extreme annoyance.

Wolverine growled at me and brought out his cellular device.

"Hey" He said gruffly. With my new hearing I heard Xavier on the other line sounding a bit ruffled.

"Yes Logan? Are- y- okay? Storm- bad- Wh- are-?" said Xavier cutting in and out sporadically.

"Only hear every other word Doc" Logan said impatiently pacing around for better signal.

"N- back- right now- crucial- we- Lilandra- in space- soul mate- univer- coming s- Kiya!- hurry!" Xavier said in panic as the signal dropped his call.

Wolverine stared at his phone for a half second before putting it away. He quickly reverted his attention back to me while revving his engine. Before I even noticed, Logan had drove his bike straight in my direction. He scooped me up roughly and threw me behind him on the bike.

"Better hold on Fire Cracker" Logan said laughing at the enraged fit I was throwing. I was about to punch him as hard as I could in the head when he slammed his foot on the accelerator. To keep myself from flying off I dug my nails into Wolverine's sides, holding on for dear life. Wolverine laughed victoriously at the union between bike and woman, though I was not his woman technically. I was pretend Gambit's woman but also kind of really his woman but he just didn't know it yet. In fact my plan was still to confess my love next time I found him, finally be able to _really _love him like he deserves and disparately desires. But there is a new very conflicting and influential key factor that has emerged in this plan. The key factor zoomed me around the corners in pure gloat as I clung to him without pride due to my utter terror.

Logan was laughing in a way that seemed uncharacteristically hard. Even for the short time I had known him, I could tell he was not one to laugh or smile so often. People probably often mistook him for mean, uncaring and harsh. But for some reason I felt like I instantly understood him. But… I mean… that doesn't make him any less unbearably annoying! God!

We drove on for a long time, while Logan made sure Gold was able to keep up with the bike. Then suddenly Logan came to an abrupt stop, causing me to let out a purposely long annoying groan of protest.

"Shh-" Wolverine said in a serious tone as he sniffed the air. Gold and I did also. There was a man out there, coming closer in our direction. He smelled feral, animal-like as wolverine did. In fact, he smelled eerily similar. They had to be related to smell so uniquely similar! That's why Logan stopped.

"Heeeey! Your family is here! HEEEEEEY! WE'RE OVER HEEEERE!" I yelled out happily at the glorious chance to embarrass Logan.

Logan quickly grabbed my mouth in a tight hold of his palm. "SHUT UP!" he fumed as he made the motion to step on the gas. Before he had a chance a hulking, muscular figure jumped us, sending Logan, the bike and I flying in different directions.

Arrggghhraa! Agonizing pain! A giant fallen tree limb had torn through my side in fall. It felt like it had almost stuck all the way through my body.

"SABERTOOTH!" I heard Wolverine roar. The hulking figure had walked over to me and pulled the branch out of my side. This hurt more than anything I had ever experienced. My blood curdling screams conveyed this only by a fraction.

The look on Wolverine's face was beyond words, but Sabertooth now had his massive paw like hand around my neck. He smiled a gruesome, sinister smile at me as he put a giant finger on the coronary artery vigorously pumping blood in my neck.

"You smell like a bloody wolf little one" Sabertooth laughed as if he was talking to his lovely new sister in law. I looked over to see Gold stuck under the motorcycle, growling and thrashing about. I didn't know a wolf could express hate like that.

Sabertooth gave me another sniff. "Mhh, a nice smell. Never smelt this before." He said lifting my hair to smell the back of my neck. At this Wolverine growled wildly, snarling with blood lust in his eyes as his fists shook. Sabertooth seemed to positively love this. "This your mate Wolverine, my dear brother?" he said continuing to smell my neck. With a taunting look at wolverine he bit my neck harshly, keeping the soft warm flesh in his mouth as he sucked on it and tasted it with his great big tongue.

I made no attempt to respond to anyone one around me; All my mind was focused on was the intense pain in my side. I knew if this was anyone else, it would have been fatal. After Sabertooth had gotten his horrid mouth on my neck, Wolverine made a noise that sounded like the gods themselves had stricken down in rage; it sounded tortured even.

"Wow! Never see you like this little Wolvey. You really do like this one eh? Mhhh, so do I! But I'm not here for my personal revenge today, we've been hunting for this one. Magneto wants her, but know I understand why he's been going to such great lengths!" Sabertooth said greedily grabbing everything I had.

Wolverine could take no more and charged toward Sabertooth. Sabertooth threw me on the ground, away from wolverine as he began to over power him. Sabertooth seemed a little stronger, but based on the progression of his newly healing injuries from tussling from Wolverine, he was not as quick of healer as his brother. The shock of the ground snapped me back to reality. Despite the massive pain I had, I managed to stand and focus my eyes on the two fighting brothers. It took me a minute to recover a little more, just enough to be able to attack, regardless of my body's conditions afterward.

I charged Sabertooth with power that matched his own perfectly.

"Strong little she-beast" Sabertooth growled as I pushed against him, hand to hand.

"Shut up you filthy, ugly animal!" I screeched as I thought of his violation a few minutes ago. The thought have me accelerated power as I threw him to the floor. When he hit, I heard bones in his back breaking from he intense power that I used to throw him with. He howled in pain with several more sharp snaps and crunches that followed his small howling movement.

Mean while, Wolverine had gotten back on his motorcycle, put Gold on his lap and was riding toward us at top speed. He drove by and snatched me, leaving Sabertooth broken in the dust. He was going at least three times faster than when he must have been being "nice" before.

We rode until it was dark and we hadn't seen Sabertooth or anyone else for hours.

"Should we pull over and sleep?" I asked with my voice shaking while lacking its usual confident power.

"Too dangerous Fire. Ima drive all night. You just try n sleep some" Wolverine answered with a deeply protective tone.

We hadn't said much the whole time. We both just understood already what the other felt. I was scared. Everything was just catching up all at once. Such emotional conflict in addition to all my other millions of problems. Is it even necessary to name them all? Being strong is so hard. Wolverine was terrified in his own way. He must have felt beyond enraged. He was storing it up, save it for later. Had to be strong for me right now. Maybe he was a little scared at how intense he felt when he saw Sabertooth do that to me. Maybe he was scared at seeing Sabertooth feel my strange sexual magnetism that seemed to amplify by one hundred since my powers manifested. He could be scared to see how purely evil and self serving people reacted to that it. Scared for what it could mean for my future.

The rattle of the bike was blurring into the background as I tightened my grip around his waist. Before I fell into exhausted unconsciousness I murmured "I hate motorcycles".

((Review and I will love you forever!))


	11. Chapter 11: Forgive Me

(If your curious about the Lilandra connection thing look it up on Google or watch the original X-Men. Also do not worry about Kiya and kill things once you have read this chapter. There is a slight spoiler at the bottom to provide some reassurance if necessary)

Chapter 11: Forgive Me

(Xavier's Point of view)

It had barely grown light out the day after I had called Wolverine that I heard his signature motorcycle nearing. The mansion was uncharacteristically quite in these early morning hours and the air was moist and cold. I could hear Wolverine's thoughts easily now as he drove his motorcycle into the garage near me. Oh my, he was singing a song in his thoughts. This was what most people who knew I was able to read minds did when they were hiding something and didn't want to accidentally think of it around me. Wolverine was not one of these people. He didn't hide things.

Logan lightly woke the sleeping teenager on his vehicle before they groggily walked toward me.

"What a beautiful place! This must be the institute.. Looks more like a resort to me." I heard the teenager named Kiya think.

"Well, got her to ya Doc" Wolverine said with an underlying tone of guilt. Most people wouldn't have noticed the guilt, but I knew him too well.

"Oh excellent. There are urgent matters I must discuss with you latter Logan but for now I trust your trip here was pleasant Miss Wolf?" I said hoping to get a feel for what type of person she was.

She smiled softly, her eyes flickering greater with burning life the more she woke up from her grogginess. "Oh ha, well it was defiantly an adventure" She laughed politely, still very guarded of my intentions.

"Well I would like to tell you what are about here and how it can benefit you to stay here. It is your choice of course what you would like to do." I said gesturing us inside.

"Thank you, I that sounds good" She said as the three of us entered the mansion and sat down in the main room. Wolverine was practically screaming his song now. Very strange behavior indeed.

"Well, here at the institute students live normal lives with school, collage, work, extracurricular activities and what have you. The difference is that they board here and take additional classes here to help their mutant powers. Some wish simply to be able to control them while some to learn to use them better. They are all the X-men who are here with the goal of having a peaceful world with coexistence between humans and mutants. We have many teachers here to help with our dream, such as Wolverine." I said gesturing toward him.

"We want a world were everyone is equal and can live freely. However, you Kiya are a bit of a different story than our usual mutants. You have extraordinarily high level powers that I believe haven't even come close to their astronomical potential. That fact being, you unattended are very dangerous which means whoever has influence over you, has a lot of power. Anyone one who knows of the lengths of your power will be a threat if they intend to manipulate you for their own personal gains. Such as Magnus. He wishes to make mutants supreme over all. You at even a quarter of your potential could make this happen. I wish for you to be a student here. I can lock the Seductress away in the unconscious parts of your mind. I can teach you to harness your power and use it for good." I said looking into her thoughts with each word. She was skeptical of me.

"The thing is, these past few days the Seductress hasn't showed at all. I have pretty good control over my powers" She said knowing the falseness of her words as she said them.

"For today you do. Powers like yours are very sporadic and wild. I will have a better grasp after looking into your mind but truthfully its just not safe. Last week did you not cause a huge volcano eruption in the ocean? Magneto even said that last month you sunk three islands? A week before that you caused an entire mountain to explode because you touched it like Gambit does? Powers like yours are extraordinarily temperamental. With me here to clear your mind and give you control, those things wont happen. You can live a normal life, be protected and help people" I said probing her thoughts. What a mind she has.

She sat a moment considering the things I had to say. She thought over her options while considering Gambit and….. Logan? Why would she consider Logan in this?

"Well.. I think I can stay here awhile and see what its like." She finally concluded.

Logan actually let a smile crack instantly thinking "SHIT!" after he had.

"Very good! Well I can lock the Seductress away now if you would like?" I said helpfully.

She nervously nodded her head and I came to her side, placing my hands on her head.

Oh…. Oh dear… Extraordinary! Intriguing… The human mind always fascinated me, hers is quite an interesting one. Such fire and passion in her, like none I have ever seen. But…. It is strange.. Her mind is very similar to Logan's yet very different. I am not often reminded of others when looking into one's mind but the two minds seem to connect. Now to the memories…. Oh I see. Yes. Oh my! This was what Logan was hiding.. The romance. Quite a complicated drama too. Yes their minds are connected, on a very deep level. Just like Lilandra and I. How rare to find the one person you mind is connected to. Lilandra, my soul mate, our minds are bonded across the galaxies. I didn't know it but she was always in my thoughts and dreams, I in hers. Every person in the universe has one person in the entire universe that you mind syncs perfectly to. Such a astronomically rare thing for two people like this to ever met, yet they simply stumble upon each other? Such a thing is nearly impossible.

However, she loved Gambit first and it seems from her memories that he genuinely loved her as well. What a predicament. She will love Wolverine more and eventually choose him, he is her soul mate. I recognize it. But she will choose Remy for now, they have invested much in each other and she must do what she sees as right. She plans on spending three days here then finding him. But this means returning to Magneto… He will only use her for his own gain. She wants and desires what I offer, she agrees with our cause! But I know Magnus all too well. I saw thar he has a soft spot in his heart for her but he would hurt anyone one, even his own children to achieve his ultimate goal. I can not let it happen.

It is not ethical what I need to do. If given any other choice… But I must protect the X-men and the people from what would come if Kiya was under such control! He could manipulate her easily. The only thing getting her to leave is her love for Remy and what she thinks she owes to him, how she thinks it should logically be. I know her true heart lies with Wolverine anyway, or she will soon find out it does, because it is deep in her unconsciousness.

She heart has already decided, the mind simply doesn't move as quickly. The mind must have solid logic, evidence, and time to adjust to the crazy ideals of the heart. Time usually brings these things to the surface, love is very predicable if you can see in others minds. However that amount of time will also give Magneto enough time to manipulate her toward his cause. He will do everything under the sun to make her believe. Maybe he would find a mutant to do just that, MAKE her believe.

I usually let the matters of love work themselves out as they always tend to do. People usually always end up, eventually with who they love the most, deep in their unconscious heart. I always try to keep the things I cant help but hearing make an impact on my decisions. People have a right to privacy in their own minds and a right to their memories and choices. But now, I truly feel that I must intervene. I must change her memories.

The time since that day in the parking lot until the moment she met Wolverine will all be a negative experience. Instead of bonding with Gambit, Pietro and Magnus she will think of them as pure evil. She will think they treated her cruelly and used her. I wont touch any of her past memories beyond that or any of the recent ones. Then I can keep a monitor on her powers and lock the Seductress away.

After some time had passed I had done the deed. She looked curiously at me when I was through. "That's it? I feel the same" She said obviously expecting pain.

"Yes Miss Wolf that is all. You came to me in a very controlled state of your powers and _now_ so shall you remain." I said feeling the guilt already begin to gnaw at me.

She smiled her vibrant, inhuman smile still in shadows of doubt and suspicion.

"I'll show ya round Fire Cracker" Logan said as nonchalantly and normally as he could possibly muster while still screaming his song. If I had not felt so guilty myself it would be almost comical to see Wolverine in such an unusual condition.

Kiya's smile widened at his words as she happily left the room with him, exited to see her new home. See, she is happy this way. Wolverine will be happy this way. We all will….. Other than Gambit… He does loose his chance at the one he loves. Oh dear… Well I will one day give her the memories back, when she is very ready for them.. When she has full control of her powers and has developed strong relationships with Wolverine, the X-men and Myself. She will be furious for some time, yes. But the world will be safe and she will eventually come to forgive me…

(Don't worry guys, she will get her memories back sooner that Xavier thinks. Cant tell you anymore than that or I will spoil it so just know that fecal matter _will_ hit the fan:) )


	12. Chapter 12: Teacher's Pet

(The important thing the professor needed to tell Logan is coming next chapter just so you guys know I'm not leaving ya hanging. Short chapter.)

Chapter 12: Teacher's Pet

After leaving Xavier behind Wolverine showed me through the huge areas around the mansion. There was a pool, tennis courts, basket ball courts, huge personal garages for all the students, I'm telling ya this place is practically a resort. There is plenty of space and greenery every where too and even a beautiful fountain in the front. Gold was happily pranced around after us, smelling each and everything in sight.

When Logan and I were out by the tennis courts, a good distance from the mansion and Gold was chasing birds, he cleared his throat a little.

"Well Fire Cracker, how this suitin ya?" Logan leaning himself against a tree.

"It's beautiful, like a resort or something" I said a I took in a deep breath of morning air.

Logan blew a small slice of dark hair out of his face as he said "Well ya know almost ever body here has a code name, or I guess you could call it that."

"Like how yours is Wolverine?" I asked.

"Yeah like that, I was thinkin bout what yers should be…" Wolverine said trailing off. He did not seem like the type to be coy, what did he want?

"And!" I finally said when he didn't continue.

"And, well you had any ideas what ya think that awtta be?" Logan said gruffly. He obviously had something in mind.

I broke out my special flirty smile and stood in front of him foot to foot. If he hadn't been leaned against the tree we would have been chest to chest.

"Naw, but you got something in mind Darlin?" I said imitating him quite well.

Logan pretended to not think it was as hilarious as it obviously was. Then he said while looking off in the other direction "Burnin Wolf"

"Burning Wolf?" I repeated. Wolverine looked at me through the corner of his eye a proud smile in his eyes but a usual stern frown on his face.

"Comes from an old native American, Osage legend bout a beautiful woman born to the chief. Most beautiful in all the tribes. Say men from all round came to marry her but the chief wouldn't let none of em. One day she met her soul mate n pleaded with her father ta marry him. He still refused so the man wantin ta marry her went ta a magic man. Magic man said they could take a potion ta transform into wolves n love each other fer ever. The man happily agreed not listenin ta the magic man's other terms. Magic man said whatever he loved most in the world would turn to the flames of hell since that's where that magic had come from. The two soul mates drank the potion n snuck off together, enjoyin many years together. One day though, the woman burst into flames. Man died instantly a heart break n the woman haunts the Osage Indians as a flaming wolf ghost ta this day. She scares n kills people at night, sometimes causes mischief or poses as her old human body ta seduce the men a the tribe in order ta break apart marriages n relationships. All a it fer revenge against her father n his generations ta come. Long time ago a old chief told me that, said it was the tail a the Burin Wolf" Logan said trying to act like he hadn't spent a lot of time thinking of it and he wasn't super proud of it.

I giggled at him and his efforts to remain in his usual gruff character. "I love it Logan, That was great legend too. Burning Wolf, I like the sound. And you know… That's pretty sweet of you to think of that for me" I said batting my eyes.

"Any time Fire, jus say a word" Wolverine said with a crooked, broken smile.

I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled on it a little so he would stand up right.

"Fire Cracker…" Wolverine said unsure of what I was trying to do, but not trying to fight it.

"Burning Wolf" I corrected as I put my arms around him. He looked extraordinarily confused. I leaned in and kissed him softly on his chin then on his cheek then on his lips.

"Kiya?" Logan said grabbing my arms and holding me at arms distance away from him.

"Huh?" I sputtered feeling rejected.

"What bout yer boyfriend?" Logan said not understanding the situation.

Oh… I remember I had told Logan about Gambit. But I didn't tell him the truth then, the horrible truth. "Oh… Logan.. I told you that then because even though it didn't seem like it, I was still afraid of you. Truth is, Gambit and them were very cruel to me. Gambit especially, he always said he was my 'boyfriend' when he…. Well I don't wanna talk bout that.. I just feel like I really like you. A lot. Its really weird I cant even seem to remember why I hadn't done this sooner. It feels like there was something in the way that isn't there anymore.. Like I really wanted to do this but something was… keeping me from it." I said trying to sort out my unusually confused memory. Usually I had such a sharp recollection.

Logan nearly beamed when he heard this. "Well shoot I woulda done it sooner if I known that!" Then Wolverine suddenly realized the other bit of information I had just given him. His face turned into a furious snarl and his claws jetted out of his skin. "I need ta take care a some Cajun Scum" he said stomping away.

"No!" I cried as I ran and tackled him to the wet grass.

"Fire cracker, I swear-" Wolverine snarled angrily. I believe half of his anger now was because I could take him down.

"No. Not now… Just, stay with me." I said using my feminine wilds.

"Fire- I-" Logan said as he weakened with each kiss along his strong jaw bone.

"You- …..- ….- He- …..- …- … I…- ….- …- This aint fair" He murmured in defeat.

"Who says I play fair?" I said with a boastful smile. I never was a nice winner.

"You know I'm gonna be yer instructor…" He said trailing off.

"So this is totally not allowed" I said out loud. I though another second then, considering Wolverine's crinkled forehead "and then telling students not to do things against the rules makes you… a complete hypocrite" I said laying my head on his chest.

He gave the look we often gave each other that said "You read my mind".

"So we are gonna have to keep it a secret" I said once again reading his thoughts.

"Im sorry Fire… I'd say if you don't want ta we can jus go some where else but really I think this is the best place fer you. Fer us. So we gotta follow the rules and I gotta set a good example fer the kids," Wolverine said trying to see how I was going to react to this.

"No its okay. I get it. I don't mind keeping it a secret, it could make it more fun and mysterious" I giggled then thought a moment. "But there is one thing I'm worried about" I said out loud.

"What Fire?" Logan said as he messed my hair up again. Why did he enjoy doing that? I knew the answer; because it is something that annoys me.

"Well you gotta act like you have no special connection to me. When guys flirt… Well I wont flirt back but I don't know if you could keep from saying something" I laughed a little.

"Ya wanna bet?" Wolverine challenged.

"Absolutely, what's the wager?" I said taking his phrase seriously.

"Hmmm…. One wish" Wolverine said not taken off guard.

"Wish?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah one wish, anything that is in the other's power to do can be asked fer" Wolverine said, trying to make me wimp out. He knew far better than that.

"Your on!" I said bouncing up, fully energized to have a challenge, a competition of sorts.

Wolverine bounced up beside me, for some reason staring into my eyes with the expression of wonder on his face.

"Well Lets see the rest!" I yelled marching forward as if I had yelled "CHARGE!" and ran out heroically to the battle field.


	13. Chapter 13: No matter what

(( Thank you very much to Kaycee-x John Cenaholic, Hawk Vercetti and TheBeginingsEnd for the reviews! I'm glad you like it:) and I LOVE getting feed back. I'm sorry about Gambit's current state, he's probably my favorite X-men character. But he is still a huge part of the story and, I can't say anymore or I might give it away!:) ))

Chapter 13: No matter what

Logan walked me back telling me all the rules and general happenings of the Xavier Institute, using many nicknames that I would later have to relate to real names. Soon we got back inside the mansion and he showed me the many rooms there. There was the upper floor that looked normal and elegant with many bed rooms for the students and teachers down a long hall, a kitchen, a dinning room, a main hall, a living room, Xavier's office, a few class rooms and a library.

However, there was a secret sublevel under ground. It looked like a high tech and elusive place that had a huge room where a giant computer stayed. They called the computer "Sorebro", the one that had apparently detected me. There were emergency underground bed rooms, a kitchen, meeting room, several class rooms and what he ominously called "The danger room" with a dark, deeply pleasured laugh. The farthest portion under ground was a huge space with the ship I had seen before, "The X-jet".

We went back up stairs and he pointed out my room saying "Yer between short stack and Jean" as he opened the door.

I stepped inside to find a large, beautiful room. It looked like a nice hotel room; nice, clean and a waterfall of beige. Of course, it would need some Kiya-fication but it was defiantly going to be a nice area to live in.

"I'll see if I can find ya some clothes er something…" Logan said wandering off.

Oh…. That _is_ right. I don't have a thing to my name but the clothes on my back, which are torn to shreds, dirty and covered in dried blood. That gave me a very empty feeling. I literally have nothing of physical substance to my name because even the clothes on my back need to be thrown away. In fact, I need a shower, like pronto. I'm defiantly not going to meet new people like this, where was the bath room again?

I wandered out, about to enter the main hall in search of the bathroom. Why had my search for the bathroom sent me to the main hall you might ask? It's because I have a horrible, HORRIBLE sense of direction and the mansion is **huge**. Don't judge me.

As I neared the hall I heard Xavier talking intently to Wolverine saying "So Liliandra has a physic connection to me, across the universe. Her advanced culture believes that everyone in the universe has one mind that completely connects to their's. It is very rare to ever actually meet this 'soul mate' of sorts due to the insurmountable odds of out of all the minds in the entire galaxy finding the one matching one. Most usually most matches are completely different races from whole other sides of the universe. But she has found me and senses a great danger appearing in earth, which is why I was so panicked for you to come quickly… I fear…. I fear- Young Kiya Heart maybe the danger she foretells.." Xavier said with terror in his voice. I stopped at the mention of my name, officially ease dropping on the conversation.

"Liliandra has been communicating with me since the day Sorebro found Kiya. I have already discussed this with the other counselors but we need to prepare for what is to come, or what could come. The threat may or may not be Kiya but in the mean time we need to train our students harder than ever in case they must act to defend the world. Most especially must we train Kiya. We need to train her as quickly as possible though she has had quite a bit of training with Magneto. It is just not enough yet to keep control of that enormous power that could threaten to consume her. I was thinking we should add an extra three hours a day of training to a regular schedule for her and-" Xavier said as he contemplated but Wolverine cut him off.

"Wait, Charles... What will all this mean fer her life? She's got my powers now, will schoolin even be relevant ta her life? She..." Wolverine said trailing off, trying to predict the best possible route of action.

"Logan. I know Kiya is of interest to you. In fact, of interest in such a way that is as rare as... Finding two matching pairs in all the universe, if you understand to what I am referring? This is of course the only reason I am allowing such a thing between a student and a teacher. It is something I have only ever seen in Liliandra and myself, and to think you two just happened to stumble upon each other! Amazingly outstanding coincidence!" Xavier said with a bit of a laugh.

"Charles! I-I-" Wolverine said, at a rare moment that he was at a true loss for words.

"No- no old friend. You do not need to explain, I know something like this can not be stopped. No matter what. Haha, after what happened outside your mind could hide it no more.. I didn't even think your mind was capable of such a state as it is in now. But, I need you two to keep this secret, until everyone gets to know her. They need to still have respect for you as a teacher. Maybe once she has lived longer, I am sure everyone will better accept this. I will be sure to inform only Jean of what is going on and have her swear to keep it secret, as her mind reading abilities will most definitely clue her in. No w you must hurry and get her something to wear." Xavier said, officially sweeping the conversation under the table, he knew Wolverine didn't like to talk about things like this.

I was so engrossed in the conversation that I forgot I was ease dropping. I quickly and quietly skedaddled back to my room, trying to think of a natural position to be in when he came back. First I tried laying on my new bed. No, too sexy. Hm, looking at myself in the mirror? Conceded. In a scramble to find a new "I wasn't doing anything" position, I heard a shuffling behind me and fell over myself in surprise.

"Boo" Wolverine chuckled.

I made a pretend angry face in response but dropped my pouting act as soon as I saw the thin gold card in his hand.

The corner of Logan's mouth twitched a little at the starving card lust in my eyes. He flicked it at me saying "Here Fire Cracker, This is from the Professor. He wants ya ta go buy a new wardrobe n anythin else ya might be needin. Its Saturday so I'm sure ya can go with all the girls ta the mall er whatever."

I sat speechless, how nice of him. "Wow... I could never accept-" I began to say.

"Darlin, don't be worryin bout it. Xavier is very rich, very generous n good man. Don't be bashful, said if you don't spend over a thousand you have an extra hour a trainin tamara." Wolverine teased.

I was about to protest this when Logan continued "And I don't wanna hear nouther word bout it".

I smiled widely, looking in his wild eyes.

Logan messed up my hair and kissed my fore head.

"That isn't allowed" I decreed.

"That aint gonna stop me" He said then kissing my lips with a little bite and nibble.

I blushed at him, a wild flutter in my stomach. "No matter what?" I tested.

"No matter what Fire Cracker, This is my home but if they accept me they gotta accept you too" Logan said looking in my eyes with that strange look, the one where he looks like he is trying to figure something out.

"No matter what" I promised back and he embraced me, swallowing up my body with his broad shoulders.

When he let me go I began walking out the door taunting "Well you better get in the shower, you smell like you've been making out with a wolf or something, ew"

Wolverine looked at me with a stern warning glare that I saw right through. He needs to start understanding that I am hilarious and he isn't funny at all. That's just how life is.

"Yer goin the wrong way Fire Cracker, bath room is that a way" He said pointing down the opposite direction of the hall that I was currently going.

I huffily turned around and walked past him with much infantile angst and attitude to my step. This made him crack a jagged smile of satisfaction.

"Better hurry, kids should be wakin up in a half hour n then the bath rooms are like a mad house. Yer clothes are in the closest bathroom." Wolverine said walking away.

I soon found the closest bathroom, after being pointed in the right direction. I got inside, and oh did the steamy water feel good to my dirty, beaten yet healed skin. I had a moment to think while in the shower, about what the Professor said to Wolverine... He basically inferred us to be soul mates. I could see it, feel it in my bones like an instinct... But I am a senior in high school.. My brain isn't even fully developed yet, or so my Mother would always tell me.. How can I even know what I'm talking about?

Well, it is true I am not ordinary. There is my powers to consider, and even not counting that, this _is_ an abnormal situation. Like he said, a very unlikely situation to meet that one person in the galaxy... Maybe I am still vulnerable from everything that has happened. I mean just a year ago I was in my school parking lot, ready to get home... Oh man.. Home, do I have one of those anymore? I suppose it is here now.

I know I cant endanger my family by seeing them again, but it is so hard. I miss them. After that hell year with... **_them_**.. maybe I was just looking for a place to go?

No, I know better. Xavier is after something good in wanting mutants and humans to be able to live together. Then mutants like me could still be with their family, safely. I am willing to give my life for a cause like that. A cause that allows safety and acceptance for all people. So everyone can be with the people they love.

And Wolverine.. I just need to stay careful. At least now I know for sure he is willing to break the rules to be with me, no matter what. But I will stay in the rules with him, I don't want to wreak anything Wolverine has here. I think he has found a real home in the institute, are rare thing for a guy like him. The way he talks about it is like the students are his family, even though he is harsh on them. I think he is very close to Charles and the other counselors, having a great deal of respect for them.

I took in a deep breath of the shower steam. I loved scolding hot showers. I held it a moment and exhaled, feeling much like a fire breathing dragon. Time to start the newest chapter of my life. Time to charm the locals.


	14. Chapter 14: I'm Naked!

((From Reviw: You know I'm not sure but I tried googleing it and it said Since Wolverine has healing powers they don't know his exact age but it is around 125, looks wise he is in his late 20s. Gambit is like between 24 or 25. Its just that she is in high school so it really depends on your opinion of that kinda thing :). It might make characters with more contemporary views angry which is why Xavier talks about it in a "robbing the cradle" sort of way and why Wolverine might feel guilty about it. Much of the conflict though is the fact that she is also a student. Sorry everyone for my Irregular posting, Enjoy 3!))

Chapter 14: I'm Naked!

"Aruuaggghhaa!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs as a blue fuzzy creature poofed into the bath room while I was concealed behind the shower curtain.

"OHH! ZORRY! ZORRY!" Squealed the blue thing as he disappeared into thin air. Oh God no, please tell me that is not what all the students here are like?

"ELF!" I heard Wolverine growl outside the door. This made me giggle loudly. Hahaha…. He _does_ look like an elf!

"W-Wolverine, I-I-I didn't know! I Sout Zat I vas de only von up zo early! I-I didn't even zehink zat anyvon vould…" I heard the blue person stammer with a very strong accent. Wolverine seemed to scare the crap out of him.

"Think next time Elf or you will be cleanin the X-jet" Wolverine growled with much intimidation. From what I could tell Elf boy must have nodded and quickly departed, simply grateful to be free of Wolverine.

Good thing I was behind the shower curtain when he came! I jumped out of the shower, quickly putting on my clothes with feeling like I would soon get another intrusion. What a lovely first personal impression of the students of the Xavier institute.

I shook out my hair, deciding to let in just be its natural curly self. It's So nice to be clean after that journey. When I had finished getting ready I cautiously peered out side to find teenagers beating on the doors of the bath rooms. I decided I would introduce myself at our one and only Saturday class that started in an hour and lasted a hour. I escaped unseen to the kitchen where a beautiful black woman sat sipping some hot tea. She reminded me of a tigress or something.

"Oh good morning, I'm the new student Kiya" I said respectfully.

The woman set her paper down, revealing her brilliant blue eyes and lovely snow white hair. "Good morning Miss Wolf, I am the counselor known as Storm. Very glad to meet you." She smiled, understandably assessing me. They all heard of this "all powerful mutant" that everyone is so concerned about. I wander if I'm as impressive as they made my image up to be? If in their position I probably would have done the same.

"Nice to meet you too" I laughed a little. "Do you have any pop tarts?" I asked as I rummaged the cupboards hungrily. I hadn't eaten in awhile had I?

"I believe so, My Nephew Evan loves them. They should be in there" She said politely. I wandered if the blue Elf was her Nephew or not. Better not say anything about that..

I ended up just carrying everything in the cabinets to the table in attempt to devour it all. I had not even realized I was STARVING! Storm looked at me with badly hidden disgust as I created my weird concoctions. I melted some cheese on my strawberry pop tarts and put syrup on my toast, with a slice of pickle and a little mayo. Since I got my powers, I had developed a appetite for very strange food combinations.

I after I had shoveled the much of the continence of the cabinets down my throat I wandered quickly into class room A, 's room. No one was there yet but I kinda felt like I needed a moment to gather my thoughts. I sighed loudly thinking of the possible scenarios. I wasn't too worried about it, I was usually pretty good at making friends.

Soon entered a man whistling a cheerful tone. Except the man was blue, hairy and ape like. Not Elf like despite being blue and fuzzy.

"Oh Miss Wolf I presume?" He said in what seemed to be an eloquent voice.

"That's me, Your ?" I smiled politely. The weird mutations had stopped shocking me much months ago. The Elf guy just shocked me because of the particular situation of nakedness.

"At your service, Miss. Xavier showed me your records, I was delighted to find you are a very good student of quite high merit. It will be a joy to have your intellectual stimulation in the classes discussion." Said with actor-like articulation. He talked like and intellectual constantly reciting Shakespeare.

"Oh thanks ." I laughed, a bit flattered.

I talked with him for awhile and he turned out to be very intellectual and philosophical, using many references to books, poems, history and much of Shakespeare's work. Soon the others filed in, many of them I recognized from when I had first met Xavier in the parking lot.

"Good morning class, as you know we have a new student today. We have been learning all we can about her power the past few days, as pertaining to what is does and what it should be capable of doing. You see Kiya, we do this so we can better understand how to work together and in your case, remain safe" said friendlily. They have been learning about me, can you say awkward?

"X-men, this is Miss Kiya Wolf" said having me stand up. I felt like I was the new kid at the first day of second grade.

"Hi Kiya" said the class. I smiled, a little awkward now.

"Now lets go around and introduce ourselves, one fact about us and what our power does" Mickoy directed.

First, of course, was Jean. "Hi Kiya! You remember me, Jean Grey. My power is a physic ability. For a fact, lets see... I love soft ball, and I really hope you feel welcome!" Jean said as friendlily as she could. I wandered if Xavier had already told her about Wolverine and I. She gave me a slight nod as a yes signal. Oh man is that creepy. Oh, God she probably heard that! Agha! She giggled to herself and flipped her apple red hair.

Next was that skunk head chick. She didn't seem to like me for some reason. "Ugh... Rouge. I touch skin n take tha power… Hate cheery people." She said glaring directly at me like I had killed her dog or something. It was obvious that everyone in the room knew she had problems with me and were trying to sweep it under the table. I couldn't seem to understand why… What did they all know that I didn't?

"Erhum! Omg, like totally don't even mind Rouge that's so just her. I'm Kitty Pryde and I can like you know, walk through walls and stuff. Oh and they also call me Shadow Cat. I'm super glad to meet you and my fact is that I am jewish, never would have even thought right?" Said the girl with soft hair and a high pony tail. I was glad at least Jean ans her were really friendly.

"Aha, yes Ketty. Um, I am Kurt, as they say "aka" Night Crawler. I am very zorry for zis morning, I hope I can make it up to you. I dident zink anyvan vas up yet. I am so zorry…" Said the blue guy as he pressed a button on his watch and turned into what looked like a normal person. Woah.

"And the fact about your self Kurt?" Mr. Mickoy laughed, obviously entertained.

"Ah, yes zorry again. Um, I am ze fozzy dude!" he said cheerfully causing Kitty to laugh, which obviously made him very happy.

"Yo babe, name's Evan Daniels but they call me Spyke around here. I got spikes that pop outa my skin. I love skateboarding and long walks on the beach." Said a black kid with bond hair as he winked at me. He had a really cute hair cut with is blond hair, cool lines. Looked a bit like Storm in his face.

"Down boy, first day. My name is Scot Summers, Cyclopes, I basically have two laser beams behind these shades and it's really cool to have you on the team. I hope you like it here. Facts? Um, I'm kinda the leader of the team." Scot said with a strict confidence. He was obviously accustomed to guys respecting him and girls fawning over him.

"Haha Nice to meet you all!" I said as cheerfully as possible, in order to annoy the skunk head who disliked like me for no apparent reason while ignoring Evan's flirtation. However I won't deny that he is cute.

Skunk head simply blew a strand of white hair out of her face as she glared, keeping her eyes on me.

The rest of the class we basically got to know each other and learned about each other's powers. It was pretty short and when we were done Wolverine stood at the door. For some reason his presence seemed to cause all the students to stop in place.

"Hey Jean, can you and the girls take Kiya out today fer some girl bondin er whatever yall do? Go get her a new wardrobe?" Wolverine said trying to not look at me too much.

Before Jean could even respond Kitty burst out in glee "OMG like heck ya we can! We can go to the mall right near here or whatever. This will be soooooooooo much fun Kiya!"

I could already tell this was a girl after my own heart. Maybe more peppy, vally girl style but hey, we both like shopping.

"Yeah for sure Wolverine" Jean said happily.

"No boys allowed teach?" Spyke asked as he smiled at me.

Wolverine shot him a deadly look and the boys quietly filled out of the class room without further complaint, including .

Rouge groaned loudly "Do I **_HAVE_** to go?" she complained.

"YES!" Jean and Kitty said simultaneously.

"Shesh Rouge don't be so rude!" Kitty said.

Eventually we ended up in Jean's car blasting the best girl songs of all time. I was instantly bonding with Jean and Kitty, they were just like the girls back home. We all sang the songs loudly and badly on our way to the mall while Rouge sulked silently in the back. I learned a lot of things from that car ride though. Apparently Jean has a secret thing for Scot and he has a secret thing for her, though they are both going out with different people (as inferred by Kitty), Kurt has a thing for Kitty as does Lance (as inferred by Jean) and Spyke thinks I'm hot (as inferred by both and as snorted upon by Rouge). I can already tell there is going to be a lot of drama. But, I guess that happens when you have a bunch of teenage boys and girls living together.

We got to the mall and had tried 75% of the clothing there on me when we finally stopped for sodas and mall pretzels.

"Wow, you guys, I've really had a blast." I said happily.

"Yeah its been so fun" Jean said taking a big gulp of her soda.

"Oh la la, look at them" Kitty giggled as a few hot guys walked by.

"Ahaha, heka fine" I giggled. There was a laugh then a strange silence. There was a question in the air everyone wanted to ask, an elephant in the room I didn't know about.

Kitty was finally the brave one to ask "So Kiya, you don't have to like answer or anything if you don't wanna or like its awkward but I was curious about you know, Gambit."

Rouge's face stiffened into an even harder shape.

"Oh, I don't like to talk about him, or think about it. That's like in the past ya know?" I said blocking out the horrible memories. Why would she ask about something so horribe? She acts like we dated or something.

"Past?" said Rouge speaking her first words since we left the mansion.

"Well, ya…" I said trailing off.

"I don't think she wants to talk about it, things like that are always hard. I mean considering the situation, it would have never worked anyway" Jean said but I wasn't really listening. I felt like I was missing something.

"Oh I need to pee!" I giggled, obviously changing the subject.

"Me too" Rouge said grabbing my hand with her glove on and dragging me toward the ladies' room. I looked back at Jean and Kitty for help but they also seemed pretty shocked. We got in the bath room when Rouge actually started to talk to me rather than just spew venom with her eyes.

"What do you mean by past? I don't get you, why you even here? What's with the change of heart, thought Gambit was all bout you?" Rouge said with what I now saw as an accent.

"Rouge… I'm here because I need to be. Because I believe in the cause. Gambit? I was lucky to get away from him, he was so horrible…" I said trying my hardest to avoid digging up those thoughts.

"What? Ta you? No he was all bout you, you was all bout him! Get away?" She said in frustration.

"Is this why you hate me? Gambit? You called **_that_** into him? Are you jealous cuz you have some kind of sick twisted feelings for a villain like him? Your sick girl." I said now angry.

Rouge just looked at me a moment in deep thought, trying to unravel my words and make sense of them.

"Somethin is real screwy round here. I think your liein, you up to something an ima find out what! Maybe you can fool them but don't think you can fool me! I know you are still together, your jus workin fer Magneto as a spy er somethin. I know, I saw how…. How he looked at you…" Rouge said trailing off.

"That's nothing but Pheromones that excrete from my skin and his own selfish lust! I can not believe you! You think I would EVER do anything for that bastard after what happened to me? YOUR SICK!" I said feeling a heat beginning to rush up and down my neck, and my body started to feel… too loose. My pores were getting larger.

"IM SICK? What the hell you think your doin messin with us and playin this act like he did something against your will? How dare you say that bout him, I saw you! That was all consensual, anything he would have wanted you to do! Your just a hoe, that's all you do is whore around and that's all your good for! That's all your capable of and in the end that's all your power is on people! The power to be a fuckin WHORE!" Rouge screamed, feeling the effects of my chemicals.

When she screamed back at me I lost it completely, The Seductress was here but she was beyond furious.

"You" said my mouth in a voice that was not like my own. She raised up my hands and distorted the bath room stalls to twist around Rouge. Suddenly Jean and Kitty burst in, inhaling the chemicals and letting them spread out side of the room, into the mall. Jean quickly pressed a button on her bracelet before she scrummed to anger and threw the sink at my head. I used an extra stall to block it and instead wrapped her up in it. Kitty began charging toward me but I walked right through her. The Seductress took Kitty's power as Kitty tried in vain to do damage.

I walked out to the mall, squeezing the two girls tighter in the metal then throwing the across the room. Then I went on a frenzy of absorbing the talents of anyone near by. The whole mall was in a frenzy of blind anger, everyone using everything they had to destroy anyone in sight. Kitty phased the two girls out of the metal in attempt to fight them which they did until Xavier, Scot, Night Crawler, Spyke and Wolverine suddenly showed up in gas masks. Their mere presence infuriated yet excited the Seductress.

"Kiya are you in there? I need you to control The Seductress!" The professor yelled to me.

"She is nothing, you speak only to the Seductress" said the strong voice, sensual voice. She was over powering me, I couldn't even raise a hand to her easy control over the power of my body.

Suddenly Night Crawler appeared next to me, about to stick a shot in my neck but he was not fast enough for the unstoppable force of The Seductress. She quickly send four punches to his face, absorbing his power and knocking him out cold. Cyclopes and Spyke began shooting blasts and spikes at me but I tore out a wall of the mall to block the attack. I stomped toward them as they continued in vain to fire. Before Scott could get away I had him by the neck. "NO!" I made my mouth yell, trying to make the Seductress stop this.

"Yes Fire Cracker! Fight!" I heard Wolverine cry. I instantly dropped Scott, leaving him gasping on the floor and Spyke struck in awe.

I turned to see Logan, his eyes as savage as my heart. He was looking at me incredulously. It was like when he was trying to figure out something before, but now even wilder. In that moment I was me. Suddenly however, Evan and Scott then charged me from behind holding the shot. This caused the Seductress to come out with a vengeance. I trudged up to them grabbing both tightly around the neck. I felt Xavier working on the Seductress the whole time but it barely allowed for my consciousness to be present. I smiled wickedly at them and simply took off their gas masks, throwing them aside to fight. Before I knew it Wolverine had pounced me.

"No Wolverine! We can't combat her with force, you must try to connect!" Xavier yelled.

Wolverine ignored him. He had grabbed the shot and was trying to use it. I grabbed the shot out of his hands and crushed it, then holding him by the neck against the wall. I ripped off his gas mask and let him go. He tried to hold his breath, and the amused Seductress just let him stand there and think.

When he finally gasped for air, his body shook and trembled in pure anger. He took a few steps toward me and said "F-F-Fire Cracker!" with great difficulty.

Fire Cracker, that is me.. What am I doing to him! I can't do this to him, I wont… Why is she even here? Didn't the Professor?..

"Ya gotta listen to me Fire," Wolverine said grabbing my shoulder harshly, struggling to maintain himself. He had been around me longer than the others. His body was getting used to my chemicals, and over all, he was just a tough dude.

"Just focus! Focus only on me!" He yelled, grinding his teeth.

My hands shook and I held on to him for dear life. I was using him as a anchor, and anchor to keep me here and The Seductress out.

Wolverine viciously jerked my head up and kissed me with harsh, furious passion. He converted his rage to a fierce lust. He pushed my head and body harder against him, as hard as he could, as close as we could get. I pulled at his hair, trying to hang on. I focused all my thoughts on him, just our souls together and I felt the Seductress slip back into my mind.

How had she come back? Where the limits of my powers so strong that they defied even Xavier's? I collapsed to the floor in exhaustion and was out.

So much for a simple trip to the mall.


	15. Chapter 15: Familiar Face

((Thank you so much for the comments! 3))

Chapter 15: Familiar face

I woke up with my head pounding and groaned loudly as I opened my eyes to see all the X-men around me except for Rouge.

"Eyiuugh?" I questioned, not remembering how to make words.

"OMG! Your okay!" Kitty squealed.

"Half pint, we all told you she would be" Wolverine said huskily.

I smiled at Kitty and her high pony tail, nice girl.

"I'm so sorry you guys I-" I said as I began feeling a sudden wave of guilt, suddenly realizing what had happened.

"No, its okay. Rouge told us what happened. That was totally uncalled for to bring up Remy. She knew your powers are very temperamental. It's really Kitty and I's fault. We shouldn't have let you two get alone to talk about it. I'm sure its hard for both of you." Jean said as Kitty nodded. These girls seemed to attach to me quickly, they all were. I guess us all being mutant freaks ties us close together, as a team.

"Don't even Jean. This is my fault. I should have been able to keep the Seductress back. What went wrong professor?" I asked.

Xavier sighed, looking at the X-men who had the same question on their face. "Well Kiya, it seems that even my physic abilities can not contain the power in you. However there is a back up plan I made in the event that this might happen. Look at your ankle" Xavier said pointing at my leg. I looked down to see a anklet on. It was pretty, gold and had little diamond heart trinkets on it.

"This is a devise disguised as jewelry. It is from the same technology as Kurt's bracelet but with a different purpose. It monitors your power and will alert me as soon as your power levels spike, which is when you are put in a traumatic situation and the Seductress is about to come out. While I do keep much of her down, it is simply not enough if you let your emotions get out of control. From now on you will need to carefully monitor it." Xavier explained.

I nodded in comprehension. "How long has it been? And what about those people and the destruction I caused?" I asked.

"It's been a few hours but the Professor altered the memories of the people there, no one will know what happened." Scott answered. He seemed to always have a note of authority in his tone.

"Well everyone, we seemed to have had a lovely first day with Miss Wolf, everyone get off to your regular Saturday plans" Beast said shooing everyone out to leave only myself, the Professor and Wolverine in the room.

A pain rose up in my stomach, I bet I was in trouble.

"So I have come to a conclusion concerning your powers" Xavier said, folding him hands.

"Please don't kick me out Professor, I know its my first day and I've already caused a lot of trouble but I need you guys to help me. I don't know what I would do other wise." I cried. I couldn't have wreaked things for Wolverine already!

"No, no Kiya I am not kicking you out! I understand these things happen with people like us, you just happened to have an incident your first day. You couldn't help it. I was going to tell you how we plan for you to keep you power under control, a additional way that the students do not need to know of." Xavier said as Wolverine grew a bit red. I sighed in relief.

"You see I ran this afternoon over in my mind. I believe the best way to keep you under control is to focus on something you feel very strong about. I recommend Wolverine. It seems the only way you have ever been able to completely banish and stop the Seductress from having control over you is if we knock you out, sedate you to let it pass over time or focus your thoughts on Wolverine. I think you two should never be more than more than a few minutes apart so he can keep you under control." Xavier explained.

Wolverine nodded. "Im thinkin that's are best option Fire Cracker"

I nodded looking at my toes. "I just hope its enough. I don't wanna hurt anyone…" I said questioning if I was even fit to be in public.

"Don't worry Miss Wolf. The first few weeks here are always hard. Everyone has no idea how to control their powers and naturally are off tune. When one's mind is off tune, often is the body and one's powers. It will be okay, don't worry." Xavier consoled. He then rolled out of the room and went on to his business.

I sighed and got out of the bed, looking at Wolverine.

"Come with me" Wolverine said suddenly walking out of the door. I decided not to question his sudden actions and just followed him out side to his motorcycle. He mounted it and patted the back seat with a crooked smile.

I got on and whispered "What are we doing?"

Wolverine ignored me and we speed out of the gates. After a fifteen minute ride he brought he to the side of the road. It didn't look like anything special was here.

"Logan? What ARE we doing?" I said huffily getting off the bike.

He ignored me again and hid his bike in the trees. Logan looked around with a concentrated facial expression until he found a little path. He grabbed my hand and started walking us down it.

"Is this your plan? Kill me in the woods, no one will ever know?" I said sarcastically.

"Course Fire Cracker. That's been my plan all along" Wolverine said deciding to throw me over his shoulder since he knew it would annoy me incredibly. It did.

"LOGAN!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I thought about pulling out my claws but I remembered how much it hurt.

"Shh you, I'm just takein ya out on yer Saturday evenin. There's a swimin hole round here all the teenagers go ta. I was jus gonna hang back n you could met some a yer school mates" Wolverine said thoughtfully.

"The kids I'll be going to school with Monday?" I said out loud.

Wolverine nodded. Aw, he wants me to fit in and to get my mind off the mall incident.

"Awwwwwwww!" I blurted out with intent to make him feel sappy.

"Shut up," Wolverine snorted as he put me down and made me piggy back ride.

We walked for about a half hour just talking when I finally said "How far is it? We've been walking forever!" Yes, I fully realized I was being carried but I felt the need to be difficult.

"We been walkin in a circle round it fer bout twenty minutes. Just like carryin ya" Wolverine said putting me down in front of him. The sunset was casting a beautiful gold veil on us as the crickets serenaded us like our own personal orchestra. Cat tail seeds blew in a whimsical fashion around us as the air seemed to slow around us. He grabbed me around the waist and held me close against him, smelling my hair.

"Mhhh, you smell good" Logan said, letting me go before he wouldn't be able to.

"Now go down that a ways. When ya need ta go home I'll be close by" Logan said, sending me off.

I jumped down a steep hill and over a few rocks like a hurdle jumper. Who all in the mall did I touch again? I quickly got down to a fairly good sized body of water hidden in the woodland outskirts of town. There were small rapids that if you hiked up a ways seemed to lead to larger ones. These rapid merged into the swimming hole filled with teenagers. There was a rope swing that people were using to jump into the water and several steep cliffs that were perfect for diving. The boys there were taking turns doing life threatening move as they jumped off of these cliffs. It definitely looked like a good time.

I walked around a bit observing the people there who were either swimming, flirting, diving, making out, setting up a bone fire for latter, gossiping or observing me back.

"Wolf Burn!" Yelled Evan as he decided to turn my code name into a nick name. I turned to see him at the top of the highest cliff. Before I could yell at him he jumped off while completing two skate board moves in the air. The scattered teenagers around the swimming hole that had been talking started cheered for him as he hit the water with a bang.

I looked up to see his friends eyeing me from the top before they did stunts of their own into the water. Evan walked over to me once he got out of the water, still quite proud of himself.

"Hey Hey Wolf Burn, what you doin here?" he said sitting on a rock next to me.

"Oh, you know. I was stalking you, seems you spotted me though. Awwwkaaard!" I teased looking around for the other X-men.

"Haha, yeah I **_am_** irresistible. Oh and I don't think anybody from the institute is here just in case your lookin. Its just like one of the local hang outs you know?" Spyke said friendly.

"Oh and what do the other Xavier kids usually do on a Saturday night?" I laughed.

"Well Rouge is probably off writing poetry by herself or at a metal concert or something like that. Jean is probably off being perfect, at a party or something. Scot can always be found doing what ever Jean is or bossing us around. Kitty is probably shopping or at a sleepover or some other girl-like thing. Kurt should be either with Shadow Cat, or his new lady friend he's been talking to. Ya, ask me though, they all need ta stop seein these other people. Jean and Scott are as inseparable as Kitty and Kurt. That's connected at the hip status yo!" Spyke said flicking water at me.

"Aw and where does that leave you and Rouge?" I said, unraveling the group dynamics.

"That leaves Rouge secretly loving Scott and loving well…. You know who else. But I'm free to play the field" Spyke laughed as he smiled at some passing ladies.

"Ha Rouge and Scott? Cant ever see that happening but what about our advisers, they got people?" I slyly questioned, hoping Wolverine wasn't listening.

"You never know man, love works in mysterious ways. Mh, Professor has that freaky thing with da space chick. I believe was married once but he's just not so apt for the dating market anymore being blue, ape like and hairy but he's cool though. Between you and me I always thought Auntie O had a thing for big bad Wolverine." Spyke said pondering the pebbles near my butt.

"Oh really? Why do you think that? And why does everyone act like they are so scared of Logan?" I asked trying to avoid an interrogation scenario by acting as casual and uncaring as possible.

"Oh you know, the looks and the way she talks about him, its a little bit different. And why are we scared of Wolverine? Dude he is SCARY and brutal in his training, man he knows how to punish kids too. This one time I accidentally knocked his bike over when I was on my board, Oh My God, I will never even sneeze near that thing again" Evan said going on and on about his various punishment that he described as cruel and unusual.

"Heeeey! Daniels aint you gonna introduce your friend to us?" Said the guys who had been watching us.

"Guys, whip the drool off your face" Spyke yelled over to them as they walked over anyway.

"My name is Duncan, I'm the Quarter back" said the tall, handsome blond guy. What he really meant to say was "Hey, I'm Duncan. I'm pretty much the most popular hot shot guy around here so please begin your worship of me".

I ended up meeting a bunch of them after that. The ice had pretty much broke and we started having fun. Through out the evening Duncan and some other guys had found frogs and started shoving them down girls' boobs. Apparently its very entertaining that the pressure of two boobs together can kill a frog and also very entertaining how mad the girls get. Duncan shoved one down my boobs and I pushed him into the water, which of course did not deter his interest. I also pushed Evan in, but only because doing all his moves and the cheering crowd soon got to his head. Just a friendly push off a cliff.

Soon someone figured out how to create fire and several bon fire were born just in time for dark. They were scattered along the outside of the swimming hole like pecans of light in a dark world. Everyone sat around them and we played a pretty intense truth or dare; compiled of all dares. After a few hours it was getting pretty late and I knew Wolverine wouldn't want me out too long. I wondered around to the different bon fires in search of Evan to say goodbye. Seems I lost him some where throughout the night. I finally spotted him lighting a stick on fire when an all too familiar face came into view.

Just as I saw him he saw me and our eyes linked. He immediately jumped up from his seat around a near by bone fire and hurried toward me. I was so panic stricken that I couldn't move a muscle. He came up and embraced me tightly but I did not move, I didn't even breathe.

"Hey you! We've been looking for you EVERYWHERE and I find you HERE! Where have you been! Gambit, Pietro and Magneto have been worried sick! Especially Gambit, he hasn't been eating or sleeping or annoyingly calling every woman 'Sheri' I mean that guy annoys the crap outta me with all that but compared to his Cajun self moping around now, its even worse! I cant handle it" Lance said, acting for some reason like I had a friendship with him. Acting like my captors had actually cared for me? What sickness is this?

"Seriously! None of the brother hood squares came to the party, not as cool as me. Pietro would have but he's been searching with Gambit for you. I guess since you've been gone they have gotten a little bit buddy, buddy. Remy normally goes with the acolytes, but he's got even them to search for you. Or actually I think Magneto also commanded them to? I don't even know, Where have you been, Why are you here? Why didn't you tell us you were okay?" Lance said suddenly looking angry with me through he avalanche of questions.

I didn't say a single word, I waved good bye to Evan and ran as fast as I could into the woods. Lance looked hugely confused as he saw me wave to Evan and yelled after me as I ran. I couldn't tell if he ran after me or not, all I knew was a pair of warm, familiar arms had caught me as I ran deep into the woods.

"Why you runnin Fire Cracker?" Said the husky voice in the dark.

"No reason, lets go" I said hurriedly. I did not want to talk about this.

"Hey Fire" Wolverine said speaking real close to me in the moonlight. I had to be close to see his face in the dark.

"Yeah?" I said recognizing the intense tone in his eyes. Or maybe the moon just makes a Wolverine like that?

"I know its soon, and we haven't know each other a long time.. But I Sugar I feel like I known you ferever... And-" Wolverine said trying to find the words.

"I Lov-" Wolverine covered my mouth before I could finish my sentence.

"Me first" He said still keeping his hand on my mouth. He waited for me to nod in agreement, which took awhile. I considered biting his hand but decided it was not the time.

"I Love you, I love you Fire Cracker" Wolverine whispered then kissed me before I said another thing.

"Your too young to say it back" Wolverine said after.

I was about to shank him for this statement when he kissed me again.

"Dont tell me until your sure Fire. I've lived a long time so I know love when I see it. Even though it hasn't been long, I recognize it and this is even beyond that. Don't say it until you know too. Until your mind is done being a teenager and you have enough experience to know" Wolverine said sincerely.

I was about to speak before thinking but Wolverine knew my personality too well and foresaw my attack on his theory saying "Promise me you wont."

"That sounds like a command. A command about rule breaking things" I decided.

Wolverine looked at me with his passionately intense eyes. He needed this from me, to make sure he knew what he was doing was right. He didn't want to pressure me into loving him back, he must want me to realize truly what it is that we have. Maybe then I wouldn't make the mistake of the adolescent and take it for granted.

"I promise" I finally said, knowing I meant it.


	16. Chapter 16: I smell Cajun

((Hahaha me too! Thank you guys for the support! Sorry for my irregular posting!))

Chapter 16: I smell Cajun

Wolverine took me back latter that night and we quietly each snuck into our rooms, along with the rest of the house hold throughout the night. I sat on my bed staring at my room. I had opened my curtains and window to let in some fresh air and allow the moon to shroud my room in a silver veil of light. The clothes and things I had bought at the mall were in a huge pile in the corner of the room. It reminded me of being in a hotel room and you hadn't unpacked yet.

A midnight breeze lightly brushed my skin, sending a tingling chill through my body. My senses felt hyper active as I laid down in bed, striping down to a tank top and panties because I was too tired to really care much. I soon fell into unconsciousness where my mind wandered. The Seductress was in my dreams, I saw her but she was trying to show me something. It was something buried just beyond my reach but fully visible to her in my mind. What ever it was, it infuriated her. She kept bringing my mind back to a few hours ago by the bone fires. She kept diverting my thoughts to Lance and the weird things he was saying. The strange way Jean and Kitty would talk about Gambit, like he was something other than a villain to me. She directed me to think on Rouge and her motivations. I didn't understand, what was-

"Oh Sheri!" I heard a familiar voice wake me up but I didn't open my eyes, I pretended to be asleep. Whoever it was got on my bed, in a playful position on top of me as he stroked my cheek lightly. I opened my eyes to see my former captor. The Cajun.

"Oh Sheri! Remy missed you! Lance call me n told no one else dat he saw ya wit a X-men! I found you, at last I found you! Cant believe it, missed you like hell!" Gambit said with giant salty tears in his eyes. I sat panicked, what was he going to do to me? I knew I should scream but I couldn't move. He put his arms around me and hugged me tightly, pressing his whole body on mine.

"Sheri, I been needin ta tell you somethin fer a long time but I held back cuz you couldn't handle it n I dident want no one done get hurt. But now, _Remy_ cant handle holdin back no more! I need yo body nex ta me ta sleep. Need yo kiss ta breathe! I need yo laugh ta make ma heart beat! I need yo voice ta guide me n set me straight n good. I love you Kiya Wolf, Remy, tha love sick fool need you! He is jus unable ta live without you. Haddent been away from you in a year n de second I am I break down in ta pieces. Cant tell you how happy I is ta see you! Screw responsible! I know you love Remy too, you always have! You was bought to tell me so in da plane. If Seductress come out, let her, it's damn well worth it!" Remy said passionately kissing me, like he had waited so long for this very moment. He kissed me earnestly like this could be our last moment together at any second. He ran his hands all over my body, feeling the softness of my skin on his. I pushed him off screaming for dear life. What sick things went on in his head? Did he really invent a story of me actually loving a curl, black hearted villain like him and convince himself of it?

With in a second Wolverine was in my room, looking at me to see if I was hurt. Then, Wolverine saw him and realized who it was. Wolverine's face contorted into the most terror insuring snarl I had ever seen in my life. He saw Remy on my bed, on me, his woman. Remy didn't even notice, he only stared into my eyes like me refusing him had just shot him in the heart. Wolverine's face was bright steaming red and he let out a enraged roar directed at Remy. Remy however, never once took his gaze from my eyes. Wolverine ran at Gambit as he retracted his claws. He threw Gambit off the bed and out the open window that was across the room. Wolverine jumped out the window after him while I all the X-men who had been woken up ran outside.

There they were on the lawn, Gambit looked completely shell shocked and Wolverine was on fire with hate. "Cajun Scum!" Wolverine yelled as he punched Gambit in the face, making a loud smacking noise. Scott, Beast, and Spyke ran to Wolverine trying to restrain him before he could commit murder.

"You sick coward! Grrrraaghhaa!" Wolverine roared, spewing profanities and wailing his drawn claws.

Everyone was out here now. All the men were trying to restrain Logan violently trying to make his way toward Gambit again. Storm and Jean stood near, carefully watching the situation with readiness to step in if Remy came any where near me. Professor X was back, strangely seeming detached from the situation. He had a guilty expression and seemed like he was now expecting someone to find him out or something. Kitty and Rouge stared, baited breath, at Gambit and I. Then Gambit turned around and stared at me with tears running down his face. He quickly wiped them off his reddened face.

"Sheri... I thought... Don't you love me?" Gambit said earnestly, as if he hoped my response was just an accident.

This was too much for Wolverine to handle, he broke free of the man huddle and charged the Cajun. He threw him to the ground and started kicking him in the ribs as he yelled "You sick son of a bitch! She never loved you! Doin what you did to her without the lady's consent aint love, that's rape! And you think you gonna come in here and try that under my roof! Ta her!"

Jean held her head and lifted Wolverine a few feet in the air, away from the bloody Cajun who never fought back.

"Rape!" gasped the crowd.

Gambit stood up with great difficulty, but vigor back in his voice. "RAPE!" he hollered at Wolverine who was fortunately floating beyond his retch. "I would neva touch a lady less she want me to! Remy never do dat ta de woman he love! Aint Never!" Remy shouted, for some reason looking at me for confirmation.

"What? Are you really actually denying it!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, the memories stinging at the corners of my mind.

"Sheri! You know Gambit would neve-" Gambit said searching my face for answers.

"Stop this at once!" Xavier yelled in sudden boldness.

"This, I'm afraid is all my fault. X-men, Gambit, I have done a very bad thing. It is a thing I hoped to hide from you in order to keep Burning Wolf under better control..." Xavier said getting regretful tears in his eyes.

"Who is de Burin Wolf?" Gambit said dumbly.

"Kiya!" Said about five different people with different inflictions of anger toward him.

"I knew somethins been up! I knew it!" Rouge bitterly said.

"My friends, I am so sorry to admit this but I altered Kiya's memory when she arrived here. I changed her positive memories of Gambit, the brother hood and Magneto into negative ones... Ones to keep her from them as well as possible… I am so sorry, I had no right to do such a thing. I felt like it was what could help save our world, for her to stay here. Other wise you could all be in danger and I would do anything to prevent that. She would surely leave to be with Gambit if I hadn't, I saw it in her mind. She was greatly in love with you Gambit! But I saw into the depths of her mind. Her super natural love for Wolverine had potential to be stronger, they are soul mates and destined by the stars to be together. I know this as indisputable true fact encoded in the minds of both of them. They would never have been able to stay away from one another, eventually they would fall in love and hurt you. I speeded it up by turning you into a very bad person for her, the only way to erase your love, to save on damage for everyone. Or so I had planned. I didn't expect the brotherhood's Lance to…." Before Xavier could say anymore a uproar busted out.

The students were upset, the councelors, Rouge, Gambit, Wolverine and more than anyone else, Myself. I was beyond furious and I felt power surging in me. I felt it at an abnormal pace, seizing through my body like a wildfire. It was how I knew the Seductress felt, and I felt her there but I was still in control. Maybe, we currently had the same mindset? She is me after all, just a very primal portion, the power portion.

I moved Xavier wheelchair's before me, it was easy, he felt like a toy. He floated in front of my face as sweat began to build around his brow.

"Miss Wolf! Please do not hurt Charles! We all know he has wronged you! You Logan and Gambit! But I have know him many years and he is a good man! I know he must have not thought there was any other option and it was the world at stake or he never would have done such a thing. Hurt two to save the world! He is a good man!" Storm yelled, pleading with me to stop in my tracks.

"Give them back! All my memories and don't even dare think of taking the memories I have now" I yelled.

"I will Kiya, I had no right to take them or alter them in the first place, no matter the stakes. It is never okay to do to a person" Xavier said placing his hands gingerly on my head.

And instantly they came back. Everything. Remy, Pietro, Magneto, the brotherhood. The year Remy and I spent together, in love but never allowing ourselves to say so. The sibling like friendship I made with Pietro and the strange friendship I had with Magneto. The time Gambit woke me up at two in the morning to eat banana splits or when he would spy on my family to bring me the precious little news of them, even taking pictures. The many sibling like fights Pietro and I had, which often got physical. Pietro was the number one cause of the Seductress coming out then, because though we liked each other, we also fought like cats and dogs. Magneto always ranting on his fanatical ideals. The late nights that Gambit would sneak into my room with a light card to tell me ghost stories which scared the crap out of me. I would make him lay in bed with me until I fell asleep, which _so_ wasn't because I was scared or anything.

I gasped and broke away from the Professor, knowing he had finished. Instant anger ignited in me and I grabbed the wheel chair with my bare hands, prepared to crush it and Xavier. I quivered and shook as I looked into his eyes. It was dead silent as the professor whispered to me physically "I am sorry Kiya. I still want you to help me bring peace to this world and I want to help you." I stared at him. Eventually I lowered his chair to the ground and walked back to my room. The professor did wrong but I still need his help and I _do_ believe greatly in his dream. Eventually, I would forgive him. For now I need to cool down and figure out what I'm going to do about Logan and Gambit.


	17. Chapter 17: Tell Me

((Thank you for your support and encouragement! :-D Im so glad you guys like it:)))

Chapter 17: Tell Me

(Jean Grey's POV)

It had been five hours since Kiya had shut herself in her room. Everyone seemed to have migrated into the front room since then. Kitty, Night Crawler, Spyke and Rouge were sitting in a circle. Because I'm a telepath, I knew what they were saying. They were talking mostly about the relationships involved.

"Didn't think a hard ass like Wolverine would ever do something like date a student! Ha, he's all ways on me about rules, but he broke a big one" Spyke whispered.

Kitty was in a tizzy worrying on who Kiya would choose. This was a classic soap opera, drama, romance. Therefore, right up Kitty's ally.

I was in a group talking with Scott, Beast and Storm. They were mostly talking about the implications on the students, what we should do next, more mature things like that. But I could tell that everyone was surprised to see Wolverine…. In love. They were all… curious. I mean, Wolverine is such a hard guy, seemingly uncaring. We all knew he loved us but… Romance Love? Love, love? Wolverine and that word just didn't mix. In fact, the exact question I heard ring in all their minds was "Who is this girl that she can make even Wolverine fall in love?"

But the thing is, I know other wise. Wolverine seemed to like me once, but I've always loved Scott. But when he did, I learned to see that there is a human being in there. It's not like the way Kiya can though. I have seen in their minds and the Professor is most definitely right. Once knowing both, its hard to picture one without the other. They fit together like the missing pieces of a very complicated, difficult series of puzzles. Trust me when I say they are **both **_**very**_ complicated, roughed up puzzle pieces. Not many people would last long with Logan or Kiya. Yet…. they are a perfect fit _together_.

Then there is Remy.

I know that if Wolverine and Kiya never met, Gambit and Kiya would be in love forever. She felt just as passionately as he does. The thing is, now she has her memory back, so she feels that way again. However, she has gotten close to Wolverine too now… she has spent so much more time with Remy and has only known Logan a little while. None the less, she feels what the Professor and I see in her head: The deep soul mate kind of love that is so rare. She loves Remy greatly, even more than most couples who marry and are in deep love. Wolverine though, is a love most people never even witness in their lives. He is her one and only soul mate, that just overpowers Remy's love, but it does not make it any easier. She still loves Remy and he loves her, making the situation very difficult.

Remy's soul mate is probably galaxies away, though he loves Kiya more than anyone he will likely ever be able to meet. Scott and I love each other more than we will probably ever love anyone else we meet. But, its not the same as Logan and Kiya have or the Professor and his Love. Its just the plan truth. My soul mate is likely on the other side of the universe, but I would die for Scott, I would do anything thing for him. This is the problem Kiya faces. She loves Remy like this but simply loves Wolverine even beyond that. Poor Remy… If Scott's soul mate just came along, he would have to be with her but I would… I don't even know. Poor Remy…

Outside Professor X was talking to Gambit and Wolverine. I was barely in the room, the conversation outside is where the true drama was at. They yelled at the professor for a long time, getting everything out. When they had all simmered down Wolverine seemed to make up with the professor even though he was still angry at him now. Gambit started to get back to his usual Cajun cool demeanor, asking the professor questions about the institute and what we did here. When the professor answered his questions, Gambit's interest seemed to grow, much to Logan's dismay.

The whole room was electric with tension, I knew Kiya was about to come out. I just hoped this went over well. Knowing it also, the professor brought Remy and Logan in. Slowly she opened her door examining everyone's faces with a strange expression.

Even now, In this moment, Kiya's beauty still shocked me a bit. If I couldn't read minds and see her own insecurities, it would defiantly intimidate me, despite by own beauty. It can even make me angry when I see that Scott notices her. I know he loves me, but he is a guy. Men have very sexually oriented minds and I unfortunately can read those thoughts as well.. Scott is really good for a guy not to look at other girls but guys are just different with her. I wonder if it's her powers that make her this way... The perfect man trap.

I know Storm is pissed by it. She has secretly had a huge crush on Wolverine for a long time. When Storm heard Wolverine simply mention Kiya that morning before she met her, Storm knew right away Wolverine loved her.

I was actually very proud of Storm, her mind reviewed meeting Kiya and she had been very good. Thank God that she didn't say the things in her head though, she had some vicious things to say.

I don't think was Kiya's fault though. I don't think any of it really was. She cant help that Wolverine is her soul mate or that she fell in love with Gambit (which unknowingly steeling him from Rouge) or that she is Gorgeous so all the men cant help but gawk at her. What she can help is what she does about it. That is what I put her accountable for and judge who she really is from. So far, she seems nice. And really, I have to have her back, she doesn't know a lot of people anymore and mutant chicks gotta stick together. Kitty feels that way too, we both know its hard to be a mutant, especially in her situation and especially when your powers first come, so we have tried a lot with her. Rouge would have too if not for the Remy thing. Rouge is actually a really nice girl if you get to know her. Hopefully she can get over this bitterness…. Maybe find new love.

(Storm's POV)

There she stood. The queen of all, finally ready to face us. She walked forward to Remy and Gambit with that pained look on her face. She did look rather pitiful.. In a way she makes even me feel sorry for her.. But I loved him and she stole him away, I cant forgive that. It's obvious by Rouge's face that she feels the same way… I know it might be wrong for us to feel this way. Jean would say "She didn't know!" or make some sorry excuse like that. Kitty and Jean seem perfectly content with accepting her, open arms. In fact, they seem rather zealous about it! But they aren't the ones that she stole from!

Wolverine and I, after a long time, were very close to actually admitting it to each other. I could feel it. But he came back and I felt the change. I, was no more and she became everything.

"I think we should go speak in private…" Kiya said softy to the two men before her.

"Sheri, jus say it. Half a dem are telepaths n de other half will find out soon after" Gambit said anxiously.

Wolverine nodded his head, obviously unhappy that he was agreeing with Gambit in something.

Kiya sighed, she seemed unwilling to deny Remy of anything he wanted of her. That meant she was choosing Wolverine, trying to make it up to Remy.

"Well okay then… I'm actually going to start with you, Professor Xavier" Kiya said with a bit of fire picking up in her eyes.

"Yes, Miss Wolf. I once again apologize to you profusely" Xavier said with a sting of fear. He must have seen in her eyes what I did. She had a very, very dangerous thing in her eyes.

"I know you do.. And I… Am willing to eventually forgive you, because I know why you did it. I probably would have done the same if I thought I was going to save the world. I believe in your cause Professor, and I want you to help me but as for my feelings right now….." Kiya said very calmly.

However as she trailed off she clinched her fist behind her with such might that she began to tremble. "I am furious with you for altering my memory, for messing with their emotions by doing so.. It's not right!" Kiya growled as she attempted to control her enflamed rage, but she only trembled more. She looked up into Wolverine's eyes and the trembling soon stopped as her temper pacified.

"I think her power riles up her temper more n normal" Wolverine said lowly, to no one in particular.

Kiya cleared her throat. "Yes, I believe it does. But I'm learning methods to control it…" Kiya said as she looked into Wolverine's eyes with concentration.

"Remy…" Kiya then said, her tone changing drastically as his name came out.

"Sheri" Remy said earnestly.

"I remember now.. I remember when we first met and your eyes burned like fire. You stole me away and we went to Magneto's place for the brotherhood. We had electricity from the start even though I was unwilling to let myself like you, because I saw your as a villain. We pretended to be a couple so I could earn trust from Magneto and be able to leave. We moved into Magneto's secret base after the episode… I soon realized I didn't have a place to leave to.. And I didn't _**want**_ to leave either. You eventually stole my heart.. I remember it. I remember the year we spent playing pranks on Pietro, trying to break any rules whenever possible, talking late at night for hours… I remember realizing that your not all bad, but a gray tone. I remember Magneto helping me gain control of my power. I didn't even realize how far I had come until I got my memory corrected. I couldn't tell you how I really felt, I thought it would be too much and I would have another episode. The only reason I don't right now is Professor X and Woler-… Um.. Well the thing is Gambit.. I remember that I love you. I still do…." Kiya said trying not to cry.

Gambit looked overjoyed and Wolverine was cringing at each syllable, the look on his face was beyond words.

"Sheri! Gambit loves you mor dan anythin." Remy said as came forward to embrace her.

In a flash, Wolverine was out the door, claws drawn and fuming. He had all the answer he apparently needed. _Moron_. She obviously loved him more, I am sure everyone but he and Gambit knew that. He had too much stake in it, first words out of her mouth were interpreted incorrectly by both of the love stricken men. Neither seemed to be thinking straight in the anticipation.

"Logan!" Kiya yelled, panic stricken yet suddenly furious, as she tried to break free of Gambit.

"Sheri?" Gambit said in sudden shock.

"Gambit, I do love you! But I love him more! I am so sorry Remy, but I belong with him and I need to catch him before-" Kiya didn't even finish her sentence before she darted out of the room.

((Don't worry guys, Remy WILL still be in the picture. Cajun's do not give up ;-D Much more to come ;-) We haven't even got to Apocalypse yet Muahahaha!))


End file.
